gangsters paradise
by amijaine
Summary: SP of course, Phil and Sam are fianlly a couple, but their are many obstacles in the way of them being together, in the shape of Phil's Dad's Gang, will they get out alive, please R&R! xxx Now Complete!
1. Chapter 1

**Gangsters paradise**

Phil Hunter walked into CID and sat down waiting, waiting for the one person who he actually wanted more than anything in the world to walk through those doors straight after him. The night before Sam and him had shared a kiss, it wasn't planned, it just happened, they went outside of the pub for some fresh air, he knew that he was with Cindy, but he would give her up just like that.

They needed to talk he thought, he wanted to know if she felt the same.

Just then his mobile phone rang.

'hello, what do you want, I told you when you phoned last week that it wasn't my problem its yours, I don't care what my mother will say, listen dad I don't want to talk I'm at work.'

Sam walked in, she saw Phil sat down having an angry conversation with someone, she sat at her desk opposite Phil, he looked up, their eyes met, he wasn't listening to the person on the phone, he was just staring at her, then he hung up.

'what was all that abut then'

'um it was my dad, he's got himself in another fine mess with these big time gangsters, I told him I don't want to be involved, but now Steve has been dragged into this.'

'for god sake Phil, please don't get involved, you're better than this'

'I don't want to, but he's my brother, I need to help him, I don't care about my dad, he's been into dodgy stuff like this since me and Steve were tiny,' Phil held his head in his hands.

'well what about me then' Phil looked up at Sam's face

'what do you mean'

Sam got up from her seat and sat on the edge of Phil's desk, and moved very close too him.

'well we kissed last night and I don't want you to get hurt, you are the one person who I can talk too and I need you, and I think that you need me too.'

'I do need you, me and Cindy sort of split up last night and its because its you I want, not her'

Sam moved her head closer too Phil's and her lips touched his, he immediately took control and gently moved his tongue into her mouth, then he deepened the kiss. They suddenly sprung apart at the sound of someone walking into CID. It was Jo masters, one of Sam's closest friends.

'Hiya you two, the DI wants me and Sam to work together today, something about some gang beating up a young lad, its very nasty, you could help too Phil if you haven't got anything else to do.'

'sorry I've got to deal with something else, family stuff, I better go and sort it actually, will you tell the DCI that I wont be back till later.' Phil couldn't look at Sam as he said this.

With that he walked out of CID, he felt bad because he knew Sam didn't want him to do this but he had too, he had to help his brother…..


	2. Chapter 2

**Gangsters paradise part 2**

Phil walked out of CID and went down the stairs, his phone rang again, he answered.

'hello, yeah, I know what you want and I know what your gonna get dad if you mess me about again, well lets face it I'm only doing this for Steve, where am I meeting you then? Ok I will be there in about half an hour' he hung up and sighed.

Should he go back to Sam and listen to what she had just told him, or should he meet up with his dad? he just wasn't sure.

He needed to clear his head, he walked out of the station, the icy cold breeze instantly hit his face, he then walked to his car.

Sam was sat at her desk staring into space, she couldn't believe that they had just kissed yet again, she couldn't believe she had just told Phil what he should do, and not get involved in all this, he looked like he was listening to her, well she thought so, then he goes off and does the complete opposite, honestly men, why should I bother she thought.

Phil was still sat outside the station, his mind went blank. Then Sam came into his thoughts again, he couldn't leave her like this, he had to go and talk to her, he got out of his car and ran up the stairs towards CID.

He stopped at the CID doors and saw her, she was talking to Jo, probably about the case that they were working on. He walked through the doors and thought he might pretend he had come back to the station for something other than to talk to Sam, he didn't want Jo to suspect that there was something going on between them.

He walked past Jo and looked straight at Sam, she then glanced back at him, she looked hurt, he could see it in her face. He picked up a file, he read it for a few minutes, she was ignoring him, then he put his file down as he saw Sam about to go out with Jo somewhere.

'Hi, Jo, do you mind if I speak to Sam for a minute please, its important?'

'I'm busy Phil, I've got things to do' Sam snapped back at him, she couldn't help it, he had really wound her up.

'well, I'm afraid that this wont wait, there's an interview room free downstairs, meet me there when you have finished with your little girly chat' he said with a big grin on his face.

Sam wasn't impressed, Jo was trying not to laugh, she could tell that they really liked each other.

'well I'm glad that you find this amusing Jo, coz I certainly don't' Sam glared at her, Jo walked away and then looked over her shoulder and tried to hide her smile.

'we will talk later Sam, I can see that this is more important' Jo smiled at Phil, Phil grinned back, Sam just didn't look at Phil, she just glared at Jo.

'so, you gonna come with me or not? She looked into his eyes, she didn't no what to say to him, she didn't no how to act around him.

'I suppose so, I've just got to phone someone then I will meet you downstairs'

'good, don't be too long though, I need you too.' this time he said it with a serious look on his face.


	3. Chapter 3

**Gangsters paradise part 3**

Sam put the phone down and sat at her desk for a moment, she had to go and meet Phil in a minute, she was supposed to be annoyed at him, but the truth is that he hadn't really done anything wrong, not to her anyway, she just didn't want him to get hurt, not by his dad. Phil had told her ages ago what his dad was like with him and Steve, how he use to beat them up for the slightest thing and how he use to be an alcoholic.

Sam ventured down the stairs and looked into the interview room door, Phil had his back to the door, she opened the door and Phil turned around, she looked at him, he didn't say anything, he glanced away, he was nervous. Sam broke the awkward silence.

'I thought you wanted to talk?'

'I do, you know I do, I just don't know where to start'

'well I do, you can start by telling me what the hell is going on?' Sam was angry now. She sat on the edge of the table.

'its my dad, its not my fault, I've got to help Steve' Phil spoke a little calmer than Sam.

'I know, you keep telling me that, why what has Steve done, I mean, I thought that this was your dads problem.'

'it is, he's been dealing drugs for some gangsters, he must have owed them some money, he asked Steve to lend him the money when the interest that they were adding on was getting too much for him' Phil sat next to Sam on the edge of the table and faced her. He looked into her blue eyes, he just wanted her so much, it was fair to say that he was falling in love with her.

'ok, well why have they all of a sudden come after Steve then?' Sam looked at Phil, he looked like he didn't want to answer, he looked scared.

'because….my dad loves Steve more than me, I was just the Son that brought shame on the family, always causing trouble, there was only my mum that would listen to me, its only ever since dad left that me and Steve have got closer, and when mum died she told me that I had to look after Steve no matter what, so they know that my dads soft spot is Steve, therefore if he doesn't pay up then they will hurt him.' Phil got up and moved to the other side of the room, he wasn't facing Sam now. He opened a window, he needed some air.

After a while Sam got up and moved over to where Phil was stood, she pulled him into a hug, he let her hug him for a few minutes, until his phone beeped.

He got his phone out of his pocket, he had got a message from his dad, asking him why he hadn't showed up, and that he's just like he use to be, he was no son of his.

Sam could see that something was hurting him inside, she watched his eyes fill with tears as he read the message,

'Phil is it your dad, has he sent you a message?' Phil nodded.

'its ok, you can tell me'

'I don't want you involved in this Sam, I don't want another person I care about involved in all this mess.'

'I want to be involved, I just want you to know that I'm here for you, I need you to know that, because I really care about you too.'

Sam put her head on Phil's chest, he just held her there, he didn't want to let her go, not now not ever.


	4. Chapter 4

**Gangsters paradise part 4**

Phil could smell the sweet scent of her hair as he held her close, without letting go of her he moved his hands down her arms and they wondered to her waist, he then pulled her too the table, he sat her down on the edge of it, and he put his finger under her chin, he lifted her head up so she was looking into his eyes.

'I think I'm falling in love with you'

Sam didn't answer, she just smiled and kissed him, she then pulled away, Phil was wondering what she was up to, she moved away from him and went to the door, great he thought, I've gone and ruined it now.

Then he heard the lock turn in the door, she closed the blind on the window, and smirked at him.

'well I can see what you are after miss Nixon, but I'm not that kind of guy, you should no that' his eyes were sparkling with laughter.

'well, Phillip, I can see that this is what you must have wanted to get me in here for all along' she smiled again at him.

He walked over to her and kissed her, she wrapped her arms around his neck and he placed his hands on her waist, he started to kiss her more frenziedly now, he slammed her against the wall, and she started to undo the buttons of his shirt, he removed his jacket and then his hands started to wonder further up her body, he undid the buttons of her shirt and pulled it off her shoulders. She started to undo the buckle of his belt, she pulled it from him, and threw it on the floor.

Phil started to lift her skirt up and started to remove her underwear, he could feel her fumbling with the fly on his trousers, her hands brushed against his boxers as she pulled his trousers down, he hardened in response.

'well, well Phil, have I got you all excited, or shall I stop now just to be extra mean to you?' Sam was smiling again and Phil started laughing.

'you know what I want, now why don't you just be quiet for a while, then I will tell you when you can scream' Phil grinned

'you rate yourself that much then do you, well, I will let you know after how good I think you are, I may have to lie though, I wouldn't want your ego to get any bigger.'

Phil laughed and kissed her again, he moved her from the wall, and sat her on the table, he moved her legs apart, he pulled Sam's body firmly to him, she gasped as he entered her, he took her by surprise, she moaned loudly, Phil silenced her with a kiss.

After a while they had climaxed Sam first, then shortly after Phil did. They were breathing heavily and sweat covered their bodies. He held her close to him, then he kissed the top of her head.

'you ok, I didn't hurt you or anything did I?'

'no, you just took me by surprise that's all'

After a few minutes of heavy breathing Phil broke the silence with a cheeky grin.

'so how high do you rate me then, I think I was fantastic, come on, I could tell you liked it' Phil smirked at her.

'you were average, I've had better' Sam grinned as Phil's face fell.

'who, who possibly can be better than me, don't tell me its that DS Stuart turner, now he is one person who does my head in, come on we will have sex again and I will beat him'

Sam was now laughing uncontrollably. She silenced him with a kiss.

'you were great, better than great, don't worry you have nothing to worry about, I'm all yours'

She smiled at him, he then smiled back.

'good, because I wasn't going to give you up that easy anyway.'

She then hugged him, and after they began to get dressed, before they left the room she gave him a quick kiss and left him there to think about what had just happened.


	5. Chapter 5

**Gangsters paradise part 5**

Sam walked up the stairs into CID and looked around to see if Jo was back yet. Obviously not she thought, how long was she with him in that interview room for? She couldn't remember, she was really falling for Phil though, she didn't no what to do anymore. She sat at her desk and decided to get on with some paper work, she needed to try and take her mind off things, especially Phil, she knew Phil liked her, well he must do, he told her he was falling in love with her, that must mean something, anyway with Phil you never know, he might just have said it to get what he wanted out of her, she picked up her pen and started to do some work.

Phil was still sat in the interview room, trying to get his head round what had just happened, he was shocked, he didn't think she would want to even touch him never mind sleep with him, with the track record he's got anyway, he was just thinking about Sam, he meant everything he had said to her, he really loved her, he just needed to get her to love him back.

He walked out of the interview room and was shocked to see his dad, he was shouting at the receptionist, asking to see DS Hunter, he was covered in bruises.

'dad, what the hell are you doing here'

'well seeing as though you wouldn't come too see me, then I thought I would come and see you, you have really landed me in it' he said quite loudly now.

'well, you shouldn't get in to these situations then should you, I was going to help you, but then I thought about it, why should I ever help you?' Phil was getting angry now.

'I'm your dad, however much you don't want me to be I am, listen even if you wont do it for me, do it for Steve, remember what your mother told you, you need to look after Steve no matter what.'

'you always come back to this excuse though don't you, always wanting me to think of what mum would say, well guess what for once I don't care. Now leave me alone, I've got work to do. Phil turned and walked away, he walked towards the doors out of the reception area, he then stopped when he heard his dad shouting at him again.

Jo masters had just come back from getting a statement, she scurried past Phil as she saw him beginning to get angry. Everyone knew Phil had a nasty temper. She ran up the stairs towards CID, and started to talk to Zain.

Phil was stood listening to his dad giving him yet another lecture, he was trying his hardest not to get wound up by him, but he was getting so hurt by some of the things he was saying to him.

Jo was still sat upstairs chatting with Zain.

'hey guess what I saw about ten minutes ago'

'what, please tell me that Stuart turner got run over, please tell me that, ever since him and Sam broke up he's got worse?' his eyes glinted, he needed some gossip.

'well… Phil was arguing down stairs with this bloke, I think it was his dad, his dad must have got in to some trouble and wanted Phil to help him out'

'is that all, well I'm very disappointed in you, you could of at least paid the bus driver to run him over, call it an early birthday present.' he was now laughing.

'shush Zain, I have got better things to do then spread gossip, you know I don't like bitching.' she grinned. She then stopped grinning as she saw Sam walk through the CID doors, Jo was now wondering if Sam knew what was happening with Phil downstairs.

'Sam, I take it you have seen Phil and tried to calm him down he's in a right state'

'what are you talking about, I've just got back from talking to the DCI about that case we were working on, so I haven't seen Phil for about an hour, what's he done, is he ok?'

'I'm not sure he was having an argument with what looked like hid dad, it was getting quite nasty on both parts'

'well where is he now, I need to speak to him, I knew I shouldn't have left him on his own earlier'

'he's in the reception downstairs, I'd hurry though, you know what Phil's like when he's angry.'

'I know, listen Jo, I will speak to you later, I've just got to sort this out, ok' with that Sam left the room, she ran down the stairs to see Phil's dad punch Phil to the floor.


	6. Chapter 6

**Gangsters paradise part 6**

Sam ran down the last few steps and opened the door, she stared at Phil's dad angrily and tried to get him leave the station, but he didn't he just stood there, watching Phil. She then bent down to look at Phil's face, he had a small cut above his eye, blood was streaming down over his cheek, as Sam put her arms around him to pull him up, he flinched, as though she was going to hurt him as well. This hurt Sam a little, but she had to make sure he was ok. Phil's dad went outside for some fresh air, Phil watched him with anger as he walked away again, just like he did the last time things got to tough for him.

'Phil, listen to me, what's happened?' Phil didn't respond, he just got up, and went outside and shouted to his dad, Sam then followed, she didn't want him to do anything stupid. His dad turned around and came storming back too him, he was about to hit Phil again, Phil looked at him, then lunged at him as he got nearer, Phil then punched him in the face and then hit him again in the stomach so that he fell to the floor.

'Phil, Phil, just stop it, your going to make things much worse' Sam had to drag Phil away, she then pushed him against the wall of the station, with all the strength she had.

'Sam, look, just let go of me, I will be fine, he's the problem not me, he just really winds me up.' Phil had tears in his eyes, he looked to the floor, and tried not to face Sam, he didn't want her to feel sorry for him.

'I know he does but don't let him get to you ok, your a lot stronger than this, Phil please look at me, this really hurts me too you know, just to see you upset like this, I cant just sit back and watch you go through everything with your dad alone, I want to help you.' Sam now put her arms around Phil and hugged him, Phil pulled her closer to him, he looked up to see his dad, then Phil walked forwards and shoved Sam behind him as his dad walked over to them.

'I think you should leave now dad, I've had enough, I don't want to help you, I mean why should I help you, I don't even like you' Phil tried to control his temper, he didn't want to show himself up again.

'I know, cant we start again, please, you're my son, I know you don't want to be, but you are. Anyway who's this is she your girlfriend, she's very pretty?' he asked with a grin on his face.

'yeah she is, now listen to me I'm only going to say this to you once more, ok, now get out of my life and leave me alone, alright, do you get all that, or shall I say it a little slower for you?' Phil said sarcastically.

'no, I got it, but you will regret it, well lets face it, what's her name, your pretty little girlfriend?' he was now starting to wind Phil up again.

'Sam, her names Sam, why?' Phil was a little confused, Sam was just holding onto Phil's arms, she was starting to get nervous.

'well, I take it she was the pretty blonde detective I saw asking questions about the young lad that has got beaten up by that gang, well the young lad was your brother Phil'

'you what, why… have they hurt him?' Phil was now worried.

'he's got a broken arm, a few broken ribs, nothing serious, I mean he will get over it'

'that's just it though, this gang are not going to stop until they get everything you owe them, so they will be hurting all the people that you care about in the process, well you care about Steve anyway, everyone knows you don't like me.'

'I don't like you, but you are my flesh and blood so I don't have much choice , but if I don't pay these guys back then I will end up working for them, and trust me, it isn't pretty what they do to people, you should go and see Steve in hospital, then maybe you will realise what kind of people you are dealing with.'

'I will go and see him, but I'm not helping you ok, I've got kids and I don't want them getting hurt as well.'

'you do that then, I've got to go, oh and I would keep an eye on Samantha if I was you, honestly they could hurt her too, they will use anything to get what they want, whether it be rape, or just beating people up, they could really hurt her. I will be in touch.' with that he walked off, leaving Sam and Phil mortified.


	7. Chapter 7

**Gangsters paradise part 7**

Phil walked back into the station and went upstairs into CID to get his coat, he was closely followed by an upset Sam. He looked at her as he grabbed his jacket, she wasn't crying but she was close to tears, most people in CID were looking at them, Sam didn't seem to notice though, when Phil got his coat he grabbed her arm and took her downstairs again, she looked at him in disbelief, she couldn't believe he was listening to him, they left the station and went for a walk around outside, but they made sure that they stayed close to the car park, so that know one would notice them.

After a while of just silence Sam looked at Phil and he semt to be staring into space, he was in a world of his own.

'Phil are you ok?'

'what, erm yeah, I'm ok, I just need to get my head around all this' Phil was still staring into space.

'you can talk to me you know, I want to know what's going to happen to us, and what your going to do about all this?' Sam grabbed his hand and held onto him.

'listen to me, nothing is going to happen ok, its not my problem is it, and I promise that throughout all this, know one is ever going to hurt you, my dad was just saying all that to scare me.' Phil still sounded a little scared, Sam could tell with the sound of his voice.

'yeah but if we go to see Steve then you and me will both know what these people are capable of '

'I will understand if you don't want to be with me after all this because, well I wouldn't blame you, you don't need the hassle' Phil stopped walking, and held her hands so she was facing him, he looked into her eyes, he could see that she was getting upset, he put his arms around her, she held onto him not wanting to let go, she looked up at him, a single tear trickling down her cheek. Phil wiped the tear away, and brushed a blonde strand of hair out of her face. They stood there for a while, then Sam spoke.

'you don't need the hassle either you know, earlier you told me that you were falling in love with me, well I'm in love with you too, and I don't want to throw that away'

' I do love you, but if I do decide to get involved after I've seen Steve then I don't want you anywhere near me, they could do anything to you, and that isn't going to happen, I wont give them the chance'

'Phil whether you and me are together or not, they will still give us both some stick, and to be honest I would rather have a big tough guy like you with me most of the time, than be alone.' Sam smiled, she wanted to lighten the mood between them.

Phil smiled back at her, he then held her hand again and walked her to his car, they then got in, and Phil pulled her closely to him, he kissed her, she kissed him back and he took control. After a while Sam suddenly pulled away from him, Phil looked at her confused.

'not that I'm getting bored or anything Phil, but I think we should wait till later don't you?'

'well that is a very good idea, you know I always go for intelligent women' Phil was grinning, Sam smiled at him.

'I always go for intelligent men, well you think you are anyway' Sam smirked at him.

'you what, Stuart turner is completely thick, I am defiantly cleverer than he is' Phil was trying to be serious, but with Sam laughing at him he found it very hard.

'yes of course you are more intelligent than he is' Sam tried to contain her giggles, and Phil wasn't impressed, she then kissed him to stop him from whinging.

'I really love you Sam, you do know that don't you?'

'yes I do, and I love you too'

'good, because I don't think I could go through all this without you'

'you will be fine, just make sure you don't let him get to you, I will always be here for you, even if you just need to talk, ok, just promise me one thing' Sam was being serious now.

'what's that then?' Phil asked.

'promise me that you wont go out and take on this gang on you own'

'I wont, you know me , I've changed, I'm not like what I used to be'

'good' Sam then kissed Phil again, after a few minutes Phil pulled away and started up the car, they then drove to the hospital….


	8. Chapter 8

**Gangsters paradise part 8**

Phil and Sam walked hand in hand up the stairs and into the hospital, Phil was worried about seeing Steve, he wasn't sure what to expect, he knew that Steve would be a state, but he couldn't just stand by and watch his little brother get hurt again after he'd seen him.

Sam was just as worried as Phil, of course she was worried about Steve and how much pain he must be in, but not half as worried about him as she was for Phil. It was the way Phil would react at the sight of Steve, whether he would just decide not to get involved and listen to her, or whether he would turn nasty and want revenge. Either way she had to protect Phil, and not let him change back to his old ways.

Phil stood in silence, so Sam spoke first after realising that Phil wouldn't.

'where here to see Steve hunter' Sam asked the receptionist.

'right well, he's just through the doors and then to your right, but he's just getting ready to leave, he wont listen to any of our doctors, so maybe you could help?'

'right thanks, we will try our best anyway' Sam smiled and followed Phil who semt to storm off to his brother.

Phil opened the door and gulped as he saw the sight of Steve, Sam slowly followed him in and was shocked to see Steve, he was gathering his belongings.

'Steve mate, you ok, what do you think you are doing?' Phil said in a worried tone.

Sam looked at Phil, who seamed genuinely concerned for his brother, Steve looked so different though, he had muscles, he was so thin before but now he was built more like Phil and his dad. He was wearing a black tank top and had three tattoos, two on one arm and one on the other. He was covered in bruises, and had blood all over the clothes he was wearing.

'I'm going too dads, I've got to get out of here, I can't just sit here, I've got work to do' Steve was really angry and worried at the same time.

'what do you mean work, I'm not just going to stand here and watch you ruin your life, just because of what dads done.'

'what like you did you mean, dads told me what you were like, about all the people you used to know and be mates with, and the sort of things you use to do to people, so you carry on Phil, now that you have got the perfect life, I take it you have the gorgeous Sam on your arm now, and that you love her very much.' Steve was still packing his things, while Sam looked at Phil, she couldn't believe he had kept this from her, they had to talk, but she would get the truth out of him later, she still loved him and wanted to be there for him.

'Shut it Steve you know that was in the past, I was only fifteen, and anyway, it was mum that finally stopped me before I did anything that could get me put in prison for life.' Phil smiled at Sam, he didn't want her to be put off by what Steve was saying. Sam smiled back and held his hand.

'get lost Phil I don't need you here, when have you ever been bothered over me anyway, at least I've got dad now, someone likes me.'

'you're my brother Steve, you do my head in, and you are an annoying little git, but your still my brother that's not going to change.' with that Phil grinned at him, Steve smiled a little, and remembered a time when they actually were friends.

'ok, will you do me a favour then, actually I think a better talk to you alone?' Phil looked at Sam and she smiled worriedly.

'ok, I will be outside the hospital Phil, I need some fresh air anyway.' with that she left the room and shut the door behind her.

'what then, if its anything dodgy I'm not doing it?'

'well it is but you're the only person I can think of that would do it.'

'what do you mean I'm a changed man, I don't want to be involved, anyway I promised Sam that I wouldn't'

'Phil, when do you ever do what a woman says, and I wont tell her if you wont.'

'well she's different, I love her, and she would ask questions as well, I'm not lying to her, she means to much to me.'

Just then Steve bent down and picked up a large bag, he opened the bag, and showed Phil what was inside. Phil looked at him in disgust.

'and what do you expect me to do with this then?'

'I need you to hide it, make sure Sam doesn't find it and make sure the gang doesn't find it either.'

'she will go mental, how do you expect me to hide a million quid and a gun?'

'I don't know, there's also some drugs in there and the blood stained clothes of the guy I killed.'

'this just gets better, what hell are you playing at, killing people, selling drugs and stealing the gangsters money, you must be on drugs Steve, either that or your brain has flown away.'

'please Phil, I need you to do this for me, I don't want to be involved in this, but I am, and I cant get out, dads stolen more money than I have, dad made me do it, he wants the money so that he can move abroad and get back to his other family again, that's why these guys are after me not dad, he's the real bad guy here not me, he's a gangster too, he just wont admit it, he got his mates to beat me up coz I wouldn't kill this guy, so in the end I had no choice, and I killed him, please Phil, cant you get in touch with your old mates and get them beaten up?'

'no chance, I cant, I wont, I will turn back to my old ways if I do, I know I will, anyway what dad has told me is totally different to what you have said.'

'dads one of the biggest gang members in there, he's best mates with the leader, but please Phil, I'm your brother I need your help.'

'I swear when I see dad he's gonna get it….listen I may be able to help, but not all the dodgy stuff, but try not to mention this to anyone, not even Sam, give me the bag, you can stay in my flat tonight.' Phil reluctantly took the bag off Steve angrily, and Steve picked up his other bag of clothes, Phil stormed out of the room, with Steve closely following behind him…….


	9. Chapter 9

**Gangsters paradise part 9**

Phil and Steve tried to leave the hospital in a hurry, they walked quickly through the wards, Phil didn't know how he was going to get the bag past Sam, so just before he got to the main entrance he threw the bag to Steve. Then they both stopped at the entrance to have another argument.

'what you playing at Phil, you carry it, these guys know me, they don't have a clue about you.' Steve said this in a sharp tone.

'well I don't want Sam to see me doing your dirty work, you can carry it, its your bag, your problem.' Phil was just as nasty back.

'is this all you care about, Sam, she wont stay with you anyway, once she finds out what your really like.' Steve said spitefully.

'look Steve why don't you just shut your mouth and do what I say, otherwise you are getting nothing from me, ok, has that registered in your little brain.' Phil said with a hint of sarcasm.

Steve didn't say anything, he just looked down at the bag and then looked at Phil.

'right lets get going then, first we have got to find Sam, then we will go to my car, I will drive you too my flat and leave you there.' Phil said picking up the bag again and walking out of the doors.

'what, why cant you stay with me?' Steve asked, confused.

Phil let out a small laugh 'sorry to disappoint you Steve, but I'm staying with Sam, you see she means a whole lot more to me than you do.' Phil was being serious, she did mean more to him, he would probably have a row with her later about all this, but he loved her so much, there was know way that Steve and his dad would ruin this.

'fine just make sure that you keep your mobile on all night.'

With that Phil nodded and they ran out of the hospital to see Sam sat on a bench. She looked up to see both hunter brothers, she couldn't help but be suspicious that something was wrong.

'hey, come on were going.' Phil held out his hand to her.

'what, where, I thought you were going to persuade Steve to stay in hospital, not help him do a runner?' Sam felt more worried that something was wrong.

'I will explain later, we just need to go.' Phil grabbed her arm and dragged her to the car, they opened the door and got in, Phil threw the bag on the back seat next where Sam was sat. She looked at the bag confused but was put off when they heard another car screeching down the car park. Phil got in the front as he was driving, Steve sat in the passenger seat. Steve's eyes then turned to terror as he saw the car get closer to them. Sam looked out the window to see what was wrong.

'Phil….. that's them, they've found me Phil, quick drive away.' Steve was looking panicky, and Sam just didn't have a clue what was happening. Phil started to get back out of the car.

'I'll sort this now, let me talk to them.' Phil said, quite worried.

'no chance, these guys don't talk they kill, get back in and drive, otherwise were all dead.' Steve was really scared and didn't know what to do.

'Phil just get back in the car, please, and you have both got some explaining to do.' Sam was not happy about being kept in the dark, especially by her boyfriend, who was supposed to love her so much.

Phil got back in and started the car, he sped away, the other car was closely following, Phil was trying to loose them but these guys knew exactly what they were doing. Sam sat in the back and was watching out the window at how close the car was getting to them, she then got angry and had a go at Steve.

'so Steve, what have you got yourself into now, me and Phil could die, and all because of you and your dad, well if that's not brotherly love, then I don't know what is.' Sam snapped.

'I'm so sorry Sam, I didn't know it would be this bad, I just thought that we would get some money for doing the odd job here and there.' Steve was genuinely sorry.

'what the hell are you on about, at the other station I worked at we were after this gang for years. So they are big time gangsters and they will not rest until you are dead!' Sam shouted louder than she thought she would.

After a few moments of silence, Steve plucked up the courage to speak, he was more scared of Sam now than he was scared of the gang.

'why didn't you say this before?' Steve asked, he was interested.

'well, I obviously didn't know it was them at the start, but I can see them from here in the car, and its defiantly them.' Sam was a little calmer, she didn't know whether they would live or die, now that she knew who they were dealing with anyway.

'what's the leaders name?' Phil suddenly piped up.

Steve answered before Sam got the chance 'his names Ricky Bronski, but he's most likely to be called Tiny, but he's not so tiny once you actually meet him.'

'ok then, so this is what you have got me into then Steve, well it isn't going to happen, you can stay at my flat tonight, then I want you and dad out of my life for good.' Phil said harshly, Sam was shocked, she didn't expect Phil would say that.

'why have you all of a sudden changed your mind, you were up for it earlier?' Steve was now trying to cause trouble between Phil and Sam, Phil could feel Sam's eyes on him, probably just waiting to get him on his own he thought.

Phil turned another corner in the car quickly, he drove down an alley way, he must of lost them he thought, but he knew deep down that this was just the beginning ……


	10. Chapter 10

**Gangsters paradise part 10**

Sam was at her house, Abi was at university, so the house was quiet, well it wouldn't be when Phil got back here she thought, he was in so much trouble with her. She had been in the house alone now for fifteen minutes and was worried at what Phil might have done to Steve, not that he didn't deserve it, but still, Phil was a lot more aggressive than Steve was.

Phil had dropped Sam off at her house and said he would be back soon, then he told her that he was going to leave Steve in his flat for the night, then kick him out tomorrow. But what Phil says and what Phil does are a totally different matter. Sam was now in a silky pink strappy vest top, and some small hotpants, which she wore for bed, she hadn't taken her makeup off, so any tear stains that were on her cheeks from earlier that day were still there.

Just then the front door slammed shut. Phil stood at the bottom of the stairs and sighed, then he saw Sam, she had her arms folded and was not impressed.

'hey, are you ok?' Phil walked over to her and tried to kiss her but she moved away. Phil looked slightly shocked.

'well…. I'm waiting for an explanation.' Sam still had her arms folded, her eyes were piercing Phil.

'I need to get changed, I've fetched some clothes from my flat, so I will go upstairs and then we will talk.' Phil wasn't in the mood, he'd already given Steve a lecture, he didn't want one from his girlfriend.

'well why cant we do it now.' Sam asked him, he didn't seem to bothered though, he just looked tired.

Phil threw his bag of clothes on the floor and walked past Sam and then went into the kitchen, he got a glass of water, and then looked at Sam as he sat on the table.

'where do you want me to start?' Phil drank the last of the water and slammed the glass on the table, he was trying to get rid of the anger and frustration inside him.

'start from when I left you and Steve alone in the hospital.' Sam looked at Phil again he semt like he was fed up with the whole conversation.

'well….. Steve showed me a bag after you left, it had a gun in it, it also had some blood stained clothes from where he was asked to kill a guy, then there was money….' Sam looked puzzled.

'how much, I need to know what your involved in?' Sam walked over to Phil and looked into his eyes, she held onto his arm to keep him there.

'a million…… Steve stole it from them because my dad is so damn greedy and he wants to move abroad to be with his other family apparently, and the gangsters have already found out so now they are after them both, probably me as well now, but they are both telling me different stories, so I'm not sure who to believe.' Phil wouldn't look at Sam again, instead he got up and went to get his coat. Sam instantly got up and followed him.

'so your dads lying to you again, what are playing at, why cant you just leave it till tomorrow?' Sam shouted to him, not that he was listening.

'dads supposed to be best mates with the main gang member, that bloke Steve said was called Tiny….so he's obviously stole from them, then framed Steve so he got the blame.' Phil looked ashamed, these people were supposed to be his family. Phil was still rushing around.

'where are you going now, just leave it Phil, you cant do anything tonight, not in this state?' Sam ran after him, he was just going to get his keys and his mobile.

'I need to sort this now, I'm going to find my dad, and get him to give the money back and own up to all this, then we can all get on with our lives. '

Phil picked them up and walked to the door, he was shocked to see Sam stood in the doorway.

'Sam move now, please, I need to do this.' Phil was getting wound up by Sam's stubbornness.

'no chance, what do you think your going to do Phil, go round there and hope that your dad will listen to you, he wont, he doesn't care Phil, they will kill Steve if they find him, then if they find out who you are then they will kill you too.' Sam looked Phil in the eye, she could see his uneasiness.

'I've got to do this, alright I don't care about my dad, but Steve's my brother, he needs me.' Phil moved Sam out the way.

'Phil if you go out that door then were finished, I don't want nothing to do with you!'

'you don't mean that, I'm going, I will be back soon.' he gave Sam a quick kiss and attempted to leave.

'well I'm coming with you.' Sam pulled him back, she was determined not to let him go.

'Sam will you just listen to me, I need to sort this now before it gets out of hand, and that means your going nowhere near.' Phil's temper was bubbling up now.

Sam was now getting angry with him as well, 'you promised me that you wouldn't get involved and instead your completely ignoring me, you don't even care about what I have to say anymore.' Sam was still angry, almost in tears.

'of course I do, but you have got to let me do this, just let me go, I will be back soon.' Phil opened the door a little.

'I meant what I said, you go out that door and where finished Phil.' Sam grabbed Phil's arm. Phil suddenly grabbed her arm and moved her up against the wall.

'oh get lost Sam, you don't mean it, your as stressed as me, your saying things you don't mean!' Phil said getting even more angry, he was now shouting at her, making Sam a little scared of him.

'let go of me now Phil, what you do you think your going to do, hit me, well go on then, you turn back to your old ways, be just like your dad.' he ignored her, instead his grip around her arm got tighter.

'Phil I said let go of me' she shouted, but still he was ignoring her.

'Phil please your hurting me.' Sam said a little quieter.

She then reached up to kiss him, he the let go of her arm and then kissed her back more forcefully, he was really strong, he held her there and wouldn't let her move. He then started to kiss her neck and his hands started moving down her breasts and then to her waist. She removed his coat, and she threw it on the floor, Phil then shut the door and locked it……


	11. Chapter 11

**Gangsters paradise part 11 **

Phil pushed Sam against the door and continued kissing her, she started to undo the buttons on his shirt, she pushed it off his shoulders and threw it down the hallway, he then started to kiss her neck, he lifted her so that her legs were wrapped around his waist. He started to pull the straps of her top down a little, then he pressed his body hard against her. Sam then kissed him again and wrapped her arms around his neck. His hands then started wonder further down to her breasts, he started to pull her top further down and kiss her on the lips harder than before, Sam decided she should speak before they both got too carried away.

'Phil, don't you think we should leave this till later, we still need to sort this out?' Sam asked, a little breathless. Phil glanced up at her after kissing her neck again. Phil looked into Sam's eyes and he continued to hold her close to him.

'no, lets just go upstairs and talk tomorrow, I don't want to mess this up again, you know what I mean, us have sex then we end up having a row about my family life.' Phil kissed her again.

'I suppose, but don't leave me, I don't want to wake up and find that your not lying there next to me.' Sam rested her head on Phil's shoulder , whilst Phil continued to hold her closer to him.

'I will never leave you, I love you too much. It will all be sorted tomorrow I promise.' Phil whispered this to Sam, he then stroked her hair for a while, she then spoke again too him softly.

'don't make promises you cant keep Phil, this is far from over, and you know it.' Phil didn't answer, he just sighed. Sam looked up at Phil again after she noticed he didn't answer her back, he simply kissed her again and then lowered her to the floor, then he picked her up and carried her upstairs in his arms….

The next morning Phil was wide awake thinking about what had happened yesterday, Sam was still asleep with her head on Phil's chest, whilst Phil's arms were wrapped around her body keeping her safe, he watched her sleep, and stroked her hair. He felt like he had to protect her, her could see how scared she was all day yesterday, and they had only bin together for a day, and look how much he had already put her through. It wasn't fair, not on her and deep down he also thought it was not fair on him either, she was gorgeous and he loved her so much, he couldn't loose her, he didn't know what he would do if he did.

He had fell in love with her a couple of years ago now, they used to hate each other so much, but that all changed and they became really good friends, but he always wanted more, he just didn't know how to tell her, he thought she would reject him.

Then she started to go out with Stuart, well that just made his feelings for her even stronger, so he waited and when they did eventually split up, it took a drunken night out with the rest of the relief to make him realise that he had to end it with Cindy and be with Sam. Well it didn't matter he thought, he always knew him and Cindy wouldn't last forever, I mean they were married and they didn't even live together, Phil stayed in his flat whilst Cindy kept the house. Phil then started thinking about last night, when Sam thought he was going to hit her, he would never do that, not to her anyway, he felt guilty though, she told him he was hurting her, and he still didn't listen even after she said that.

Phil was brought back to reality to see Sam's eyes flutter open. She smiled at him, and he gave her a kiss. She kissed him back for a few minutes before sitting up in bed.

'I had a dream about you last night.' Phil said smirking.

'Oh yeah, well, was it good?' Sam said smiling back cheekily.

'I think it was a lot better than good put it that way.' he tried to pull her closer to him to kiss her again, but she pushed him away playfully. She got out of bed and put her clothes back on that she sort of wore for bed last night. He groaned as she opened the curtains. The sunlight stung his eyes. He pulled the duvet over his head and wouldn't move.

'come Phil get up, we have got to go to work later.' Sam said smiling, Phil made snoring noises to try and wind her up, so she grabbed his arm from under the duvet to try and pull him out of bed. She laughed when he fell on the floor, tangled in the duvet, his head popped up and she giggled again when she saw that his hair was ruffled.

'awwww, Phil, have you fell, come on, let me help you up.' Sam said trying not to laugh.

'leave me alone Sam I'm tired.' Phil said sulking.

'well, you weren't saying that last night were you, you couldn't keep your hands off me.' Sam was still smiling at him.

'well Samantha I cant help it if I fancy the pants off you now can I?' he smirked, he then tried to get up, but failed as he fell flat on his face because he forgot he was still wrapped up in the duvet. Sam was now in hysterics, although Phil was now sulking even more. He gave her the famous puppy dog eyes look, which made her melt, she kissed him and they both got in the shower together……


	12. Chapter 12

**Gangsters paradise part 12**

Sam was now downstairs in the kitchen, she had just finished putting her makeup on, when she felt Phil's hands around her waist. She looked up at him and kissed him, and then she pulled away from him playfully, and grabbed his keys from the kitchen side, dangling them in front of him.

'I thought you had to go and sort out that brother of yours?' Sam said smiling.

'he can wait until I've finished work, anyway I would much rather stay here with you.' he smirked.

'we've got to go to work soon, and I don't want people to know about us yet, I only broke up with Stuart just over two weeks ago, I don't want to rub his nose in it just yet.' Sam said smiling a little.

'Stuarts a nobody, always has been, anyway I need to talk to you about last night.' Phil said being serious now. Sam looked at him, wondering what was wrong.

'why, what's happened?'.

'oh no its not what your thinking, its about that row that we had last night, I'm feeling really guilty.' Phil took her hand, and pulled her close to him. He started to speak but she stopped him.

'it was my fault, I pushed you too far, I shouldn't have said the things I said to you, I'm sorry.' she hugged him, he put his arms around her.

'it wasn't your fault, I scared you, you thought I was going to hit you, and I just wanted you to know I would never do that to you, I know its my fault and I didn't mean to scare you, I'm sorry.' Phil said kissing the top of her head.

'don't blame yourself Phil, you have been put in such an awkward position and I promise I will be here waiting for you, no matter what you decide to do.' Sam looked into his eyes and kissed him. She then went into the hallway and got her coat, Phil followed her picked up his mobile phone, before leaving her house he grabbed her arm.

'Sam wait, I don't know what I'd do without you, so I guess I'm trying to say thanks, you know for putting up with me through all this.'

'you don't need to ask me to put up with you, its because I love you that I'm putting up with you, just make sure that if something does happen that you tell me first, I couldn't cope if something bad happened, especially to you.' Phil pulled Sam into his arms and kissed her again. Just then Phil had an idea and he pulled away from her suddenly. Sam looked at him, waiting for an explanation.

'what's wrong with you, you look like you have just had a brainwave, which if you have, I find quite worrying.' Sam laughed , and Phil glared at her.

'I have just had an idea….what if we told the DCI what's going on, maybe I could somehow persuade Steve to testify against the gang and my dad and get all of them locked up. We could do an obbo and me and Steve could go undercover to try and catch them with all the drugs they have or maybe we could catch them terrorising their next victim.' Phil said looking pleased with himself.

'yeah there next victim being either you or Steve you mean, I would rather you tell the DCI and then leave it to everyone else to deal with, I was originally on the case with the gang beating Steve up anyway.' Sam said not entirely happy with the whole idea. Phil didn't seem to be listening.

'if I did tell the DCI though, people would find out about you and me, you witnessed everything in the car chase yesterday, and you have also heard most of the stuff Steve has told me.' Phil warned making sure that she was ok with what he was planning to do.

'I suppose there's no harm in people finding out about us, and I think half the station knows that we like each other anyway, but don't wind Stuart up about it though, I know what your like Phil, you wont rest until he knows about us, but I suppose if all this is going to be sorted we need to do it today.' Sam said a little nervous, she didn't like being gossiped about.

'lets go and do it then, we will go and tell the DCI as soon as we get to the station, then I will go to my flat to pick up Steve, I will get that bag he's hiding and take it in as evidence, then we will all make statements and arrange to go undercover, or whatever the DCI thinks is best.'

'you have it all planned out don't you?'

'yeah, I think I have.' Phil smiled.

With that she gave him a kiss and they left the house and drove to the station, feeling a little nervous, nervous about telling all their colleagues about what's happened over the last day….


	13. Chapter 13

**Gangsters paradise part 13**

Phil and Sam sat in the car for a few minutes in silence, Phil was clearly nervous, and Sam was just thinking about what she should say to her colleagues, she knew that they would find out eventually, but she didn't think it would be so soon. She loved Phil but she didn't want people gossiping about them behind their back, and most of all she didn't want Stuart to find out about Phil, she knew Stuart would be angry, and she didn't want to give Phil an excuse to rub his nose in it.

She hadn't seen Stuart since they had split up, which was his own fault not hers, she caught him kissing another woman in his car outside the station, which she thought was quite stupid, if he was going to cheat on her then he shouldn't have done it there for all the world to see. They hadn't been together for long anyway, she knew it wouldn't last, she had always been in love with Phil, she just wasn't sure how to tell him at the time. Anyway this would be the first time she would see him because when they were together, he had booked a holiday to Tenerife for them both, obviously Sam was going to go with him, but then she saw him swallowing his bit on the side whole, so she ended their relationship. He had gone for 2 weeks, and now he was going to be back, and things had changed so much, Stuart told her he loved her when she said she was leaving him, so she wasn't sure how Stuart would react to the news that her and Phil were together. After a while Sam spoke to an anxious Phil.

'hey, come on, we need to do this now.' Sam said, gripping Phil's hand as she spoke.

'yeah…. Lets do this, oh and isn't Stuart back today?' Phil said then his face broke into a smile at the sight of Stuarts car pulling up into the car park, Stuart didn't see them, but if he did the first thing he was going to do was kiss Sam, so he could see what he was missing. Sam glared at him.

'I will take that as a yes then' Phil smirked and got out of his car, today was going to be fun after all he thought. Sam got out as well and walked round to Phil, they started to walk into the station and saw Stuart stood at the reception, Phil instantly held Sam's hand, much to her annoyance and walked past him, Stuart saw them and glared at Phil, Phil just smiled back at him with a smug grin on his face.

Once in CID they were all being briefed by the DCI about today's arrests that needed to be made. Zain, Jo, Suzi and Stuart were all sat at one end of CID whilst Terry, Neil, Sam and Phil were sat at the other, listening to what was being said. Phil was sat on his desk, whilst Sam was stood up in between his legs listening. Phil had his hands protectively on her waist, which made all their colleagues gossip about them, Stuart was trying to hide how jealous he was, but he couldn't, once Phil was on his own he thought, he was going to have a word with him….

Half an hour had passed and Stuart was stood with the DI, probably sucking up to him Phil thought. Phil glanced over to Sam, she was talking to Jo. Phil and Sam hadn't told everyone yet, but he thought that now would be the time to tell them how much he loved Samantha Nixon. Phil got up and walked over to Sam, as he walked he made full eye contact with Stuart, everyone was looking at what he was up to apart from Sam and Jo who didn't have a clue. He then touched Sam's arm to turn her to face him. She turned around and looked at him, she looked a little confused. He spoke to Sam and Jo quietly.

'Hey Jo, sorry about this again, but can I please borrow Sam a minute?' Phil asked, awaiting a sarcastic comment from Jo.

'yeah sure you can borrow her, just remember to fetch her back, don't do what you did yesterday.' Jo smirked and Sam and Phil walked away smiling at her, they went into the empty DI's office and shut the door.

' what now Phil, what's wrong, has your dad been in touch?' Sam asked.

'no, no its nothing like that, I just wanted to ask you if we could tell the rest of CID about us?' Phil asked smiling.

'I don't know, Stuarts only outside this door , I'm scared, I don't want to hurt his feelings.'

'he should of thought of that before he got his greasy mitts on that other woman, how could anyone cheat on you, he must be an idiot.' Phil said, Sam smiled and he kissed her, just then the DI and Stuart walked in, they sprung apart and both blushed a little. Stuart saw everything and didn't know where to look. DI Neil Manson just didn't look amused, he was shocked really.

'umm Stuart, can we talk in a minute please, I need to have a chat with DS Nixon and DS Hunter.' he said nastily.

'yeah sure, I've got some paper work to do anyway, it doesn't matter, I will speak to you later.' Stuart sounded upset, Sam picked up on this and looked at Phil as Stuart shut the door as he left the room.

'right, I take it you two are a couple now then, I don't want you to bring your private lives into work, and don't make a habit of this ok.' he said smirking a little.

'Guv' they both said at the same time. They both left the room. As Sam looked around CID, she noticed Stuart had disappeared, she looked up at Phil as he was stood beside her.

'I think I should go and find Stuart Phil, I need to explain things to him.' Sam said anxiously.

'you don't need to explain anything, its nothing to do with him, if you do go looking for him though I'm coming with you.' he said sharply, gesturing for her to move towards the corner of CID out of the way.

'no Phil, its between me and him, if you come with me then you will just make him lash out even more' Sam said trying to show that she could do this alone.

'ok then, but I've got my mobile, so if you need me then just phone me yeah?'

'I will I promise, I wont be long anyway.' she said giving him a quick kiss, in which all of CID witnessed and as she left the room everyone looked at Phil for an explanation.

'WHAT?' he said smiling as everyone laughed……..


	14. Chapter 14

**Gangsters paradise part 14**

Sam ran down the stairs of CID looking for Stuart. She went into the interview room to see if he was in their, but he wasn't. She walked back through the doors and stood still for a moment, she glanced through the main entrance doors and saw Stuart stood leaning against his car. Sam sighed and slowly walked to him, he saw her and turned away.

'look Stuart, I'm sorry, I didn't want you to find out about me and Phil like that, I was going to tell you later.' Sam smiled at him, hoping to help the tense atmosphere, just then he turned around angrily.

'yeah right of course you were going to tell me, even when we were together you didn't love me like you loved him, you know actually when me and you first got together I should of realised that you would just go running to Phil, you always have done, I just didn't realise you would stoop so low as to sleep with him. I mean how long has this been going on for, whilst we were together?' he said nastily.

'no actually, you know I'm not like that, I actually really liked you Stuart, but you were always angry like this and it made me hate you, sometimes scared of you, and its got nothing to do with you what's happening with Phil and me, I really love him, more than I ever loved you!' Sam shouted at him, she was really annoyed at him for being like this with her, there was no wonder Phil hated his guts.

'so you love him do you, it wont last, he will shack up with some other tart, but deep down I think you know that already, actually when I think about it he already has one, I bet you and him were sleeping together for ages whilst we were together.' he said, Sam started to walk away, she was ignoring him, she heard Stuart shouting after her, saying hurtful things, she turned around and finally flipped.

'you no what Stuart, I don't know what I ever saw in you, your just jealous that me and Phil are finally together and you cant stand that, you cannot stand the fact that I love him, and that you messed things up with us.' Stuart waked up to her angrily, he then backed her against the wall of the station, Sam tried to push him away, but he wasn't having any of it. He gripped his hands tightly around her wrists, Sam flinched as he moved his body closer to her, Stuart just smiled smugly, he liked to see her scared. Sam felt like she needed to cry, and she needed Phil, why didn't she let him come with her she thought. He then spoke, and his voice was quiet, he knew that no one was around so he could get away with it.

'why don't you listen to me Sam, I still love you, why cant you love me back, I'm much better for you than Phil will ever be.' he said his grip tightening a little. She then argued back.

'just leave me alone to get on with my life, I will never love you again, not that I loved you that much anyway, why don't you just crawl back into the hole you crawled out of and get on with your pathetic little life.' Sam said slowly, but Stuart still wasn't listening, he never used to be as nasty as this.

'why don't you come back to mine Sam, and I will show you how much I love you?' Sam didn't answer she just looked into his eyes and shook her head disgusted with him, he pushed his face closer to hers and tried to kiss her, she pulled away from him, and pushed him backwards so he fell to the ground.

'just stay away from me, and leave me alone, I don't want you anymore.' Sam said weakly. She was shaking, she felt like she couldn't move, tears were forming in her eyes.

'don't make me do something I will regret Sam, you might as well come with me later, or I will make sure that you and Phil are never together again.' he got up as Sam walked away with tears in her eyes, trying to stop herself doing something she would regret. She was scared of him, she actually didn't know what to do, instead she went to find Phil, she needed him right now.

Sam walked back into the station with Stuart not far behind her, he was still shouting at her, she walked through to CID, where she saw Phil, she ran into his arms, and started to cry softly against his chest, after a while Stuart walked back to CID where he saw them both stood together, Phil with his arms wrapped round her waist protecting her, and all their colleagues round them, trying to comfort Sam. Phil looked up to see Stuart stood in the corner on his mobile, and watching Sam all the time, he caught eye contact with him, Phil then looked down to Sam to try and calm her down, he kissed the top of her head. Deep down he knew Stuart had done this to her, he had made her this upset.

Half an hour later, Sam had been told to go to an interview room downstairs out of the way of Stuart, she still hadn't told Phil what Stuart had been like with her outside earlier, what made it worse was that know one was around at the time to see how he had threatened her, so she just felt as though she had to deal with it alone, she couldn't cope with all this, everything was getting to her, not only was Phil in a lot of trouble with his family, but now she had Stuart flaming turner to deal with as well, she needed to get away, away from everything, she thought she could handle it, but now she realised that she'd had enough……


	15. Chapter 15

**Gangsters Paradise part 15**

Sam cried alone for a while, she didn't want people to see her cry, she was such a strong person to everyone else, but deep down that was just a front, the truth was that she was vulnerable. She sat in silence after she had calmed down and sat on the desk.

Phil walked downstairs from CID, he wanted to check on Sam, and he wanted to know what Stuart had said to her, he had no right to make her cry, it wasn't her fault that Stuart and her had split up, he had done that himself. If anything it was Phil that had made the first move with Sam, he loved her, he couldn't hide that anymore, she meant more to him than anyone in his life, and he would not loose her to that pathetic excuse for a man.

As he reached the interview room door, he looked through the window and saw her wiping her eyes, he sighed, and slowly knocked on the door, she saw him through the window and signalled for him to come in, he opened the door and looked at her, she was in such a state. Sam glanced round at him, and started to cry again, he pulled her to him, and kissed her, he brushed the hair off her face and kissed her again. She smiled at him and he hugged her, they stood there for a few minutes.

'are you going to tell me what he said to you, coz he must of said something to make you so upset?' he asked, looking down into her eyes, she smiled at him as he wiped the tears from her face.

'we had an argument about you, and the fact that I love you and don't love him anymore, then he went mad, he pinned me against the wall and threatened me, I didn't no what to do, know one was around at the time to see what he was like.' Sam didn't cry this time, she just looked at Phil to see his reaction, she thought that he would want to kill him, but he was surprisingly calm, he just held her close to him.

'what else did he say to you, I wish I'd come with you now, don't let him get to you, you're stronger than this, you can handle him, he's a wuss, look at him though, he looks like he's bin hit with a spade.' Phil, laughed, and Sam giggled, he was so funny sometimes, he made her smile, that's why she loved him so much.

'well yes he does Phil….. you know he really scared me earlier, I didn't know what he was going to do, he told me that he still loves me and that deep down he knows I still love him, he said that he would do anything to split us both up.' Sam looked up at Phil as she said this, he still didn't say anything at all, he just semt to be taking it all in. Phil still had Sam in his arms, he just happened to turn his head whilst Sam wasn't looking and he saw Stuart going outside the station, he then looked out the window and saw him getting into his car, but he didn't drive away, he just sat there, he looked depressed, it was his own fault Phil thought. Sam pulled away after a while, Phil looked at her.

'I think we should get some work done don't you?' Sam said smiling.

'yeah, ok, I've just got something to do first, I wont be long, will you be ok?' Phil asked, he didn't want her to be scared.

'yeah I'm sure I'll be fine, I will stay with Jo and Terry, they will take my mind off things for a while.' she said, smiling as Phil kissed her again.

'right, I wont be long ok, you just make sure he doesn't get to you, I love you.' he said grinning at her. She smiled back and kissed him again, for longer this time

'I love you too.' she said to him. Phil opened the door, and Sam walked out first, she saw Phil glancing outside, he semt to be looking for someone, he never actually said to her where he was going, she hoped he wasn't up to anything. Sam went back upstairs into CID, she instantly noticed Stuart wasn't there and she put two and two together at once, she went over to Jo and asked her if she knew where Stuart had gone. 'he told me he needed some fresh air, but that was about ten minutes ago, he should be in the car park somewhere.' she said, Sam frowned a little and sat at her desk, wondering if Phil knew that he was outside, and that Phil was just putting on a front earlier, he was just trying to hide how angry he was. She thought it was strange when he didn't say anything , he just semt to go quiet…..

Phil was stood outside and he saw Stuart still sat in his car. Stuart hadn't seen him yet, so Phil walked over to the car and knocked on the window, he looked really upset, he looked as though he had been in a trance and hadn't noticed anything. He shot up as Phil knocked a bit louder, Stuart wound the window of his car down, Phil bent down a little.

'I think me and you should have a chat don't you Stu?' Phil said seriously, he was determined not to loose his temper with him, but he wanted to scare him like he had scared Sam.

'what about?' Stuart asked, he semt very smug with himself, but deep down he was nervous.

'well, lets put it this way then, seeing as though you don't know what I'm talking about , you ever threaten Sam again, or scare her like you did and it wont just her temper your dealing with, coz that's not how Sam usually is, she would have flipped with you, I don't know exactly what you said to her, but I mean it, you stay away from her alright?' Phil said, he wasn't shouting, but he was saying it loud enough to make sure that he got the message. Stuart got out of his car, he slammed the door shut, Phil looked at him, wondering what he was up too….

Sam was still sat at her desk, Jo was watching her, she could see that there was something wrong.

'hey, come on Sam, cheer up, what's wrong?' she asked.

'umm, nothing really….. Well yeah, I don't know where Phil is, I was going to try and phone him but I don't want him to think that I'm being possessive, but its weird that him and Stuart are both not back yet, what do you think, do you think something's wrong?' Sam asked, a little confused as to what she should do.

'I really don't know Sam, but you could do with finding Phil, I will come with you if you want me too?'

'I will be ok Jo, but thanks anyway.' Sam got up, she picked up her mobile and walked to the window of CID, it looked down so that they had full view of the car park below them. She started to look for Phil's number in her phone book, she then saw out of the corner of her eye two men arguing in the car park, she then realised it was Phil and Stuart. Phil hit Stuart in the face, then Phil started shouting at him, some officers ran out of the station and pulled them both apart as Stuart started to get up to hit him back. Sam threw her phone on the table and ran down the stairs, she stopped halfway down the stairs to see Phil still trying to get to Stuart, probably to hit him again, but the officers had got hold of him, whist Stuart was laughing nastily……..


	16. Chapter 16

**Gangsters Paradise part 16**

Sam stood in shock on the stairs, she couldn't believe what Phil had done, why did he have to do this, she didn't think he would, she knew all that yesterday with Phil's Dad was a one off, but she didn't think that he would go back to his old ways, not like this and over someone like Stuart.

She came back to reality to see Stuart being dragged up the stairs by the DCI past Sam, she gave him a nasty look and then turned her attention to Phil. He was being taken to the Superintendents office, so he had to walk past Sam as well, he mouthed the words 'I'm sorry' before being taken away to get a telling off. Sam was still stood their, moments later Jo put her hand on Sam's shoulder and turned her to face her, Sam looked at her with tears in her eyes and Jo hugged her before she broke down completely.

'hey, come on Sam, you need to tell me what's wrong, you cant carry on like this.' Jo said concerned, they both walked to the top of the stairs, they sat on a bench near the supers office. Sam then spoke.

'I would but everything's a mess, I just don't know what to do anymore.' Sam said she was now crying.

'come on, be strong, what were they fighting over?' Jo asked, Sam smiled and wiped her tears away.

'Stuart threatened me earlier, he told me that he still loves me and that he would do anything to make sure that me and Phil spilt up, but he held me against the wall and he had a tight grip on my wrists, I couldn't get away, so I told Phil, he was really calm when I told him, but he obviously did a good job to hide it, so he must of gone to have a go at Stuart and it resulted in them both fighting.' Sam said.

'well I know that its wrong what Phil did, but he was just trying to protect you, he obviously really likes you, I would be chuffed that someone loved me that much.' Jo said smiling, Sam smiled back.

'thanks Jo, well I suppose that I had better go and have a talk to Phil, and make sure that he stays out of trouble from now on.' Sam said smiling still, Jo had cheered her up.

'yeah you go Sam, go and tell off that big kid of yours.' she said grinning. Sam laughed and Jo gave her a hug and walked away, leaving her with some time to think things over.

Stuart stormed out of CID, the door slammed and Sam looked up from where she was sat and saw him, he looked over at her, he then walked closer to her, she got up ready to go back into CID to Jo. He stood in front of her to stop her from moving past him.

'just leave me alone, you have caused enough trouble today.' she said walking past him, he stopped her again and whispered in her ear.

'you do know that Phil's going to get it don't you, just wait until he's alone, he wont know what's hit him' he said nastily, Sam just glared at him and pushed past, she went into CID to where Jo was, she was sat with Terry so she chatted to them for a while.

Phil came out of the supers office and looked into CID, he saw Sam talking with her colleagues, so he thought that it would be best if he stayed away for a while. He got out his phone and texted Steve whilst he was on his way out of the station, he got in his car and sped away, not noticing that the DIC had seen him do this from his office window……


	17. Chapter 17

**Gangsters paradise part 17**

Jack Meadows ran from his office to CID to find Sam and Stuart, he found Stuart first and told him to get to his office, he then got Sam to come to his office as well after much persuasion, she only moved from Jo's desk after Phil's name was mentioned. She followed him to his office and shut the door behind her, she was shocked to find that the Adam Okaro was there as well. She then saw Stuart and wondered what was wrong. Adam spoke first.

'right, I suppose you two are wondering what you are both doing in here….. Well, when I was talking to Phil earlier he told me everything, and I mean everything that only he and Sam, and well whoever else is involved knows, so I want you Sam to tell us what you know about this gang as well, and Stuart I want you to help us, I know that you are not getting on at the moment but I'm going to need people that are more experienced in this sort of thing, to help deal with this situation, I want this gang behind bars before they hurt or kill anyone else!' he said sharply, they all just looked at each other, not quite knowing what to say first.

Half an hour passed and Sam had told them all everything she knew, she wondered why Phil wasn't in there with them, it only dawned on her that he was taking part in the obbo to catch the gang with Steve when she asked the Super worriedly where he was.

Sam went into CID to get her mobile phone, Stuart was not far behind her, he picked up everything that they would need if they were going to be taking part in the obbo as well, her and Stuart met up at the back of the station where all the cars were. They both walked to Sam's car, much to Stuart's disappointment, she was walking quicker than he was, so she got to her car and turned around to see him looking confused, well that's nothing unusual with Stuart she though, she began to open the car door at the drivers seat when he spoke.

'umm, well I thought I was driving, seeing as though I know where I'm going.' he said sarcastically.

'well seeing as though I don't trust you at all I would rather drive, you can just sit there and give me directions, if that's not to hard for you.' she said being just as sarcastic back.

'I love it when your all stroppy, it makes you look even more cute.' he said grinning, Sam just gave him a look and got into the car, he then got in as well, he thought she might drive away without him if she got the chance. He got in, both of them not really speaking unless Sam got lost along the way, she wouldn't ask for his help, but he would just try and give her the directions if anything to try and back into her good books. When they arrived Sam looked around to see if she could see Phil anywhere, but no such luck, she couldn't see anything apart from an old warehouse which they were parked outside, she got out, Stuart followed her, she just stood looking at the warehouse.

'right, where shall we start then, I don't know where Phil is so looks like we either look for them or stay here, and I would much rather choose the first coz I really don't want to stay here with you.' she said not looking at him, he just sighed, she really hated him, he wanted to tell her he was sorry, but he knew she wouldn't listen, there was no going back now he thought.

'ok, well why don't we walk it round to the other side of the warehouse to see if there is any sign of them both, we will just leave your car here and if we need any back up we have got our radio's, plus the station is only ten minutes away.' he said confidently, Sam just smirked.

'ok, lets do it your way then Sherlock.' she said trying to hide her smile.

They walked around for fifteen minutes, and there was still no sign of neither Phil or Stuart. Sam was staring to get worried now, but she didn't want to give Stuart another excuse to make snide comments again, so she just said nothing.

Sam was walking across to her car to go and get some batteries for her radio, Stuart knew where she was but he just let her do what she wanted, she wouldn't listen to him anyway, but he just kept an eye on her, making sure that she was ok, however much she may hate him he still loved her and he would do anything to protect her. Sam got a battery out of the packet she had, she went to put it in the back of the radio, but she dropped it on the floor, she bent down to pick it up, just as she did so, something caught her eye right next to where she had gone to pick up her battery, she looked at it in horror, it was a bullet with blood all over it, and blood trailing all the way over to the bushes behind the warehouse, she quickly put the battery back in the radio.

'Stuart, there's something you should see.' she said worriedly.

'what now?' he said, he was beginning to get bored now, he ran over to Sam, she was now stood up.

'what, what is it? He said anxiously.

'there, theirs a bullet covered in blood, and if you look there's a trail of blood leading to those bushes.' she said pointing to them. Stuart looked at her, she was scared, he was just as scared but didn't want to show it. Sam was starting to panic, what if something had happened to Phil, and she didn't get the chance to speak to him earlier, she didn't get the chance to tell him again that she still loved him however much trouble he got himself into.

'hey come on, Phil will be fine he always is, don't worry about him.' he said as he put an arm around her, she let him as well, Phil wasn't here to comfort her, so why shouldn't she let Stuart.

'I know, lets just find him and Steve, I need to know that their both safe.' she said, she moved away from Stuart and started to follow the trail of blood, Stuart followed closely behind her. She stopped as the blood stains on the floor started to get worse. She turned around to see Stuart cowering behind her.

'why am I going first you big wuss, I'm the girl, now go look and see what it is.' she said pushing him in front of her. Sam got out her mobile and tried to phone Phil again. Just as she did so she heard a gunshot, then another one, she ducked on the floor, she couldn't see Stuart so she guessed that he must have hid as well, she crawled into the longer grass to see if she could find Stuart, her phone then rang, it was Phil, he was asking where she was, she told him quietly and he realised something was wrong, he told her him and Steve were on their way to get her, she hung up. As she got further into the grass she saw a body, she shrieked, but tried not to make too much noise just in case she was being followed. She crawled closer to the body, it was a man, she was worried at first coz she thought it might have been Stuart, she checked for a pulse, she moved away even more scared when she realised the man was dead, he had multiple stab wounds, and two gun shot wounds, he must of died straight away, she turned around and crawled further into the grass until she heard noises, she moved a little faster, she then saw who it was, he cried out in pain, it was Stuart, he'd bin shot……


	18. Chapter 18

**Gangsters paradise part 18**

Sam froze for a few seconds not knowing what to do, she then came to her sense's and crawled faster to him, he had been shot twice, once in the chest and again in the leg. She took her jacket off and held it on the wound on his chest as it was loosing a lot more blood. He winced in pain, he couldn't move, he was covered in blood. She kept him talking to try and keep him awake.

'come on Stuart stay with me, we need to get you through this, you're going to be ok.' she said quietly.

'even you cant promise me that , I no you too well remember, I can see it in your eyes, you're scared.' he said shaking, Sam just couldn't look him in the eye, she was just hoping Phil would hurry up, she got out her mobile again and phoned for back up, and an ambulance, she couldn't cope with this alone.

'I'm sorry you know Sam, I didn't mean to threaten you earlier, you're better off with Phil anyway, I mean look at me… I'm a looser.' he said finding it hard to breath, Sam just looked at him, she carried on applying pressure to the wound, she then spoke a few minutes later.

'you're not a looser…. I think we should just put everything that's happened between you and me in the past, I've moved on now Stuart, so should you.' she then noticed that she was now covered in blood, her white top had blood stains all over it, she held Stuarts body in her arms as she noticed that he was drifting in and out of consciousness. He was mumbling words every now and again, she thought he was trying to say that he loved her, but she wasn't sure.

'come on Stuart, the ambulance will be here soon, I need you to get through this for me' she said, Stuart had tears running down his face, she held him tighter to her body, she was beginning to feel sorry for him now, she wanted to help him, but she couldn't, not until the back up had arrived, it had only bin around five minutes since she rang, but it semt like forever.

'I'm sorry, the one thing you ask me to do, and I cant even do that for you, you are right, I am pathetic' he said, Sam was getting upset, she hated him at the best of times but she would never wish this on him.

'you're not pathetic, I didn't mean it, we both said things we didn't mean.' she said, the tears running down her cheeks.

'yeah, I suppose we did, but I meant everything I said about me loving you, I love you more than anything, I just wanted you to know that, coz I no that I'm not going to pull through this.' he said, Sam didn't know what to do, she couldn't tell him she loved him back, she loved Phil, so instead she kissed his cheek, he looked into her eyes and slowly closed his, she knew he'd gone, she slowly placed his body back on the floor and moved away, she then started to cry uncontrollably……

Phil and Steve were inside the warehouse trying to find a way out, they had gone in their coz they had heard gunshots, so they went to have a look around, when they tried to leave they found that they had been locked in, they had somehow found themselves in the cellar, it was really dark, they both kept walking into things making lots of noise, then Phil saw a light coming from what looked like a window, he smashed it, and climbed onto some boxes to get out, Steve followed him.

When Steve was out they stood their for a moment until they heard ambulances and police cars, they followed where the noise was coming from and then they saw two people being put into the ambulance on a stretcher with a cover over them. Phil's heart went into his mouth, he was hoping Sam was ok, he then saw her with the DCI, she looked very shaken up, she was crying and she semt to move out of the way of everyone wanting to be alone.

He ran over to her, she then saw him in the distance, she was feeling mixed emotions of anger and relief and sadness all at the same time, she cried even more as he reached her and put his arms around her, he kissed the top of her head trying to comfort her, and get rid of all the pain inside her.

Phil walked with Sam for a while, he needed to get her away from all this, she had calmed down now and they had walked around the other side of the warehouse to talk alone. He had his arm around her waist protecting her, he still knew that this place was dangerous and that the gangsters hadn't been caught yet.

'you ok Sam, you really worried me back then, I thought it was you….. well that…. well you know what I mean.' he said, he couldn't say the words he wanted too in case he upset her.

'well it wasn't me was it Phil, it was Stuart, so you have nothing to worry about anymore, he's out of our lives now.' she said nastily, Phil just sighed, he knew she didn't mean it, she was just upset.

'I am sorry you no, if I could of got to you quicker maybe I could have tried to save him, its my fault I no, but there's nothing more you could have done Sam.' he said sadly, Sam stopped walking and looked into his eyes, she then kissed him, he kissed her back, all the emotions she was feeling inside semt to disappear and make her happy. She couldn't stay mad at him, she loved him too much, but she couldn't help how scared she was earlier that he may have been killed, but the fact that Stuart had been killed did really get to her, she had feelings for him once, she did love him a little bit, but he always came second best to Phil. Phil stopped kissing her because they had heard another gun shot, they both looked at each other alarmed.

'what the hell was that?' Sam said worriedly. Before Phil could answer another shot was fired, they ran behind some bins and started to move along the wall of the warehouse, Phil made Sam stay behind him.

'right, we need to find out where the shots are coming from, my guess is that its coming from where the DCI is, and Steve.' he said, he had just realised that Steve could have been injured, he tried to hide the fact that he was scared, but Sam could already tell he was worried about his brother. She gripped his hand and smiled at him reassuringly, he gave her a small smile back, he couldn't help how he felt, he was now just starting to realise how much this gang were actually capable of……


	19. Chapter 19

**Gangsters paradise part 19**

Phil moved closer to the end of the warehouse so he could get a better view of what was happening, Sam couldn't see, Phil had made it perfectly clear that she had to do what she was told, he didn't want her in any more danger, this angered Sam, but she couldn't say anything, Phil knew what he was dealing with, so she just let him take control.

'ok, I can see the DCI, but no sign of Steve anywhere, I don't know where he is, what shall I do?' he said, Sam looked at him, she didn't know what to say, he was obviously worried about Steve.

'look, we will wait until its safe to move, then we will see what's happened.' she said, she gave him a smile, he was really glad he had Sam in his life, he couldn't cope with all this without her.

'thanks Sam, I don't know what I'd do without you.' he said, she gave him a kiss.

Phil then broke away to hear shouting around the corner, he looked and saw the DCI and the rest of CID speeding away in their cars. The gangsters must have done a runner he thought.

'what's going on now?' Sam said, Phil didn't answer, he just walked away to see what was happening, Sam followed, she knew something wasn't right.

'Phil can we just go back to the station please, I don't like this?' she said anxiously.

'yeah course we can, I will just phone the DCI and see what's happened to Steve.' he said before getting his mobile out and ringing the DCI, Sam walked towards Phil's car and got in the passenger side. She sat there waiting for him, staring out the window, she just kept thinking about Stuart and how she wished she could of helped him more, but she knew if she kept torturing herself like this then she would just make herself ill. Phil got into the car and slammed the door shut, Sam came back to reality.

'is Steve ok?' she asked.

'yeah I think so, they have arrested two of the eight gangsters apparently, for some reason I thought that there would be more of them than that.' he said looking a little confused.

'yeah me too, I don't want you too go anywhere near the guys they have arrested though, it will only cause more trouble.' she said.

'yeah but I want to find out what's happening , I wont do anything to them if that's what's your worried about?' he said grinning, Sam just gave him a look in which he instantly started up the car and drove them back to the station. Sam just smirked to herself, knowing that she would always get one over on Phil even if they were a couple now.

When they both got back to the station Phil went to look for Steve whist Sam stayed put in CID.

Phil walked down the stairs and saw Steve going into the toilets, he followed him, as he walked in he saw Steve splashing cold water on his face. Phil stood behind him but Steve didn't notice until he looked up into the mirror, he jumped scared, Phil laughed.

'what's wrong with you, you look scared shitless?' Phil asked laughing at the state his brother was in.

'you might find it funny Phil but I don't, these guys are out to get us, and they want me more than you.' he said angrily. Phil just smirked and walked closer to him.

'nah Steve, you did this yourself for getting involved with dad, I mean where was he today then, he's disappeared again, just like he did when we were kids.' Phil said, he paced around the toilets.

'what like you did you mean, you used to disappear for days when we were little and leave me and mum to deal with him.' he shouted.

'I was hardly little, I was fourteen, I'd had enough, he used to beat mum up, and if I ever tried to stop him then I got knocked about as well.' he said sadly, he was beginning to loose it again.

'and what about me, I had to look after mum when she was battered and bruised whilst you were staying at your girlfriends or your mates houses.' Steve said feeling sorry for himself.

'oh shut it Steve, we both had a lot to put up with, we've never had an easy life, you were dads favourite, that's why I got all the grief, and I was mums coz I was the only one out of the both of us able to stand up for mum, and myself.' he said. The both stopped talking as one of the uniformed officers walked in, they both walked out of the toilet.

'lets go into to CID, I want to make sure Sam's ok, she been through a lot today.' he said concerned.

'yeah that's right Phil, when things get too much you go running to her, she will find out what your like eventually, she can do much better than you.' he said trying to wind Phil up, but to his surprise it wasn't working, Phil just walked away, knowing that Steve would follow, coz Steve would be all alone if it wasn't for him. Phil got to CID, and was looking around for Sam, she wasn't there, he walked up to Ramini and asked her where Sam is.

'she went out for a walk with Jo, she was quite upset, she wanted to be alone, but Jo insisted she went with her.' she said concerned for Sam, she was her colleague, but she was also her friend.

'ok thanks Ramini, I'm just happy shes not on her own.' he said smiling gratefully.

'just look after her Phil, from what I've seen she's been though a lot in her life and she doesn't need this, she deserves to be happy.' she said truthfully.

'I will look after her, I'm sorry I got her involved in all this, but I will do anything to protect her, I love her more than anything.' he said, with that Ramani smiled and nodded her head, she left him sat alone for a while until Steve came up to him, obviously to make more snide comments he thought.

'what's wrong with you now, I thought you would be away sulking like you normally do.' Phil said, not in the mood for another bust up.

'nope, I'm nothing like you at all, all you do is think about yourself, and all you care about nowadays is Sam, well what about me Phil, I'm supposed to be your brother?' he said angrily.

'Steve I think you should leave, your not a copper anymore, you have got your own life, and if you want to get mixed in with the wrong crowd then you do that, but yeah all I care about is Sam, I've loved ever since I first saw her, and no one is ever going to change that.' he said a little louder this time, Sam and Jo were just walking through the doors of CID and saw the two of them arguing, Sam and Jo both looked at each other, she couldn't believe it, why were people always blaming Phil for everything, he's not that bad a person, she walked up to them both, most of CID were watching.

'oh look Phil, it's the lovely Samantha, why don't you go and shack up with her then for the rest of your life, she can do much better than you.' he said nastily.

'yeah, you keep saying Steve, I don't know why I bother with you, yeah ok, she probably can do better than me, but me and Sam are together at the minute and I don't intend on messing it up, I love her.' he said, he then looked at Sam and smiled, she smiled back.

'come on Phil, it's getting late now, and there's not much more we can do today, we might as well go home.' she said, she held out her hand, and he glared at Steve before going with her, they both left the station, it was about half past eight, and it was now getting dark.

'do you want to go out tonight or shall we just stay in?' Phil said, Sam turned and looked into his eyes, he put his hands on her waist and held her close to him, she kissed him and he kissed her back. They broke apart a little breathless and she looked at him again and smiled before they both walked hand in hand to his car .

'well, I thought you could come back to mine tonight, maybe we could just watch a film, just to help take our minds off things a bit.' she said getting into the passenger side and putting her seatbelt on, Phil got in the car, he looked out the window staring into space, he then came back to reality to see Sam staring at him, waiting for a reply, she was wondering what was wrong he got his mobile out of his pocket, he turned it off and threw it on the dash board. Sam looked at him confused. After a few seconds he turned and spoke to her.

'that sounds great.' he said, he moved closely to her and they kissed again. After a few moments of silence she started to speak, still knowing something wasn't right.

'what did you turn your phone off for, its always turned on, day and night?' she asked. Still completely puzzled. He was hiding something, she knew him too well.

'well, I don't know about you, but I really don't care about anyone else but you tonight, so I don't want anyone especially Steve, to get in touch with me, therefore I'm all yours, if you want me?' he asked, Sam smiled, she stroked his face and kissed him again.

'I don't know why you keep pulling your self down all the time, your gorgeous, I heard what you were saying to Steve, and I really love you too, I want you to know that I mean it, I will help you through all this, and I want us to be together.' she said seriously, this made Phil smile.

'that's all I've ever wanted, all my life… well what I'm trying to say is, all my life all I've ever wanted is for someone to really love me for who I am.' he said, he didn't look at Sam, she touched his face and pulled him closely to her, she hugged him for a while, and then she pulled away from him.

'are you going to tell me what this is all really about?' she asked. Phil sighed and looked her in the eye.

'yeah, just give me some time and I will tell you everything' he said, he gave her a gentle smile and he turned the key in the car, they drove off, thinking about what had really happened in the last twelve the hours……


	20. Chapter 20

**Gangsters paradise part 20**

Phil stopped the car outside her house and he turned the engine off. They hadn't really spoke much on the journey back to Sam's, the conversation semt to be strained with them both, it had never been like this before. He was just starting to realise that one of his darkest secrets that he would never tell anyone, was going to be told, and for some reason because it was Sam, he felt that it would only be right if she knew the truth. She could sense there was something wrong with him, and she knew when he was trying to keep something from her, that's why they bonded so well. Sam broke the ice.

'Phil, please tell me what's wrong, I want you to be able to trust me, and I know something's not right with you, I know you too well.' Sam said, she turned to him and he looked away, almost scared to admit what was going on, he couldn't tell her, he was too ashamed. He still stayed silent.

'Phil look at me, I love you, and if you don't want to tell me now, I won't pressure you into it, but I do need to know at some point.' she said, she grabbed his hand and gave him a reassuring smile. He turned and faced her, he decided he had to tell her the truth, it was the only way he would feel better.

'I want to tell you, but I'm finding it hard, its really bad what's happened to me and I don't know if I can do it, not yet.' he said, smiling slightly, Sam looked at him worriedly, Phil picked up on this, he gave her a quick kiss and got out of the car, Sam followed him.

'look, I'm going to tell you when we get inside, but I don't want this to change things between us, I cant loose you, not now.' he said, Sam walked around the car and she stood in front of him, she held his hands and pulled him a little closer to her.

'you are not going to loose me, no matter how bad all this stuff is. It's all in the past now Phil, and I know you have changed a lot from what you were like when I first met you.' she said smiling.

'before I tell you anymore I think we should talk about this inside don't you?' he said, Sam just nodded and got her keys out of her bag, she walked up to the door and Phil stood right behind her so she could feel his warm breath softly blowing on her hair, she let them both into her house and turned the lights on. She took her jacket off, and slung it over the kitchen chair, Phil walked off towards the living room.

'I've got some wine in the fridge if you want some?' she asked, he poked his head out of the living room door, he smiled at her before replying.

'haven't you got something a little stronger?' he asked grinning. Sam smiled back, she got some glasses out of the cupboard and put them on the table before she answered.

'umm, yeah, theirs some whisky or vodka in the living room cupboard.' she said, she hoped he wasn't planning on getting drunk. He wondered over to the cupboard and got the bottle of whisky out straight away, he walked back into the kitchen where Sam was and picked up the glass on the table, he sat down on the chair, he poured himself some and downed it, the strong taste made him shudder, he then poured another, Sam watched him in shock, she just stood and watched, waiting for him to go to far so she could stop him. He then poured his third glass, just as he was about to down it he saw Sam watching him, he stopped, he then got out of the chair and poured it down the sink, she smiled, he smiled back, he then started to get nervous again as he thought about what he was going to have to say to her. Sam noticed this and put her arms around him, he felt safe, like no-one could ever hurt him again. Sam took his hand and lead him into the living room, she sat him down and he just looked at the clock, hoping that the time would just tick away and it would all have been a dream. Sam looked into his eyes and could see his pain, she started to talk to him softly, trying to get him to open up to her, he came back to reality, he had to tell her now, otherwise he never would.

'what…..I'm going to tell you, well, its really bad stuff, and I don't know how you are going to react to it…. it could wreck everything and I don't want that to happen' he said nervously, he was starting to sweat, he had never had to think about all this until his dad showed up, and now it was all coming back to haunt him. Steve didn't even know the truth, not even his own mother knew about it, so this was a big step for him, he just hoped Sam would understand and wouldn't turn her back on him.

'just tell me Phil, I cant help you if I don't know can I?' she said smiling, Phil smiled back and started to talk, this was it he thought, he was finally going to tell the person he loved the most, his deepest, darkest secret……


	21. Chapter 21

**Gangsters Paradise part 21**

Sam held his hand, his palms were sweaty, and he could feel his heart racing, he spoke first, not quite knowing where to start.

'ok….umm…well…it all started when I was six, mum and dad were always arguing, and Steve was only tiny so he didn't understand, after a while mum had had enough, so she left us for a few weeks, none of us knew where she'd gone, and we were left to look after ourselves, dad didn't care, he was an alcoholic, so he started hitting us, just like what he used to do to mum, and well other things happened….' he said, Sam didn't understand.

'what do you mean, 'other things happened'' she said, a single tear crept down Phil face, he quickly wiped it away, and carried on talking.

'anyway, one night he came into my room….my dad, and he…. Well he… did things to me, coz he hates me so much, I'm not the perfect son, not like Steve. I tried to fight him… I really did, but it wouldn't work, he was too strong, I couldn't stop him.' Phil broke down, and Sam just hugged him, she started to get tears in her eyes, she couldn't cry, she had to be strong for Phil. She held him close to her and she kept hearing soft cries after a while as he started to clam down. He pulled away, and Sam looked up at him as he did so. He got up and walked out of the room, he started to go upstairs, but stopped as he heard Sam follow him. He turned around to see her stood in the door way, looking up at him, she could see the hurt in his eyes, and she could tell he was trying to bottle it up inside.

'where are you going Phil?' Sam asked concerned.

'I'm just going upstairs, I wont be long.' he said with a slight smile, but inside this was killing him.

He walked onto the landing and went into the bathroom, he shut the door slightly and turned the tap on, he splashed his face with cool water, he looked into the mirror, he was ashamed of himself. How could he tell her the rest, this was only the half of it, he was so angry with himself for not just going back down their and telling her everything, but how could he, she would never trust him again.

He put the lid down on the toilet seat and just sat there, he could feel the tears coming again, he was trying so hard to be strong, he swore he would never cry over this again, but the truth was that he had cried himself to sleep most nights whilst he was growing up, and it didn't just happen the once, it happened about five times whilst his mum was away, and every time his mum and dad had a row he would beg his mum not to leave him again, and that if she did then he wanted to come with her. He was terrified of what was happening to him, why was this getting to him again, he then remembered the worst of it all, he had to go back down those stairs and face up to the fact that it was in the past, and he had Sam now to help him through it, tears slowly crept down his face again, he held his head in his hands sobbing……

Sam slowly walked up the stairs, she could he Phil's cries from where she was, she didn't know whether to leave him alone for a while, or go to him, and try to comfort him. This was hurting her too, and she couldn't bear to see him going through all this, not alone. She had been crying downstairs, as soon as Phil left the room she broke down in tears, she couldn't quite come to terms with the fact that someone would want to hurt him, and especially his own father! God knows what this was doing to Phil she thought, why would anyone want to do this to him, she kept saying over and over in her head. He was her boyfriend, and how on earth his dad had the cheek to even show up and ask for his help! Phil was really brave for standing up to his dad the way he has don't these past few days.

Sam stood outside the door, she could still hear Phil crying, but not as much as he was earlier, she slowly opened the door, he looked up at her, he tried to smile, but failed, and quickly wiped the tears away, Sam walked to Phil and put her arms around him, holding him close to her. After a while Sam took Phil's hand and led him to her bedroom, they both didn't speak, she kissed him slowly and passionately and she held him close to her again, she looked into his eyes and tears still kept falling, he slowly fell asleep in her arms……..


	22. Chapter 22

**Gangsters Paradise part 22**

Phil woke up at two o'clock that morning, he had been tossing and turning for hours, he sat up and looked over to Sam, she was rolled over on her side facing away from him now, he got up and walked over to the window, and looked out onto the street, he could see the moon light beating down onto the buildings and pavement, and it was also lighting up Sam's bedroom with a soft glow.

He walked out of the room and went next door into the bathroom to get some water, he drank it and walked back into the bedroom, he crept back to his side of the bed and pulled the covers over him, he was still sat up though, just thinking things over, making sure that he was prepared and strong enough to tell Sam the rest when the time came.

Sam wasn't asleep, she hadn't been asleep at all. She felt as though she had to protect Phil, and make sure he was ok, he had cried himself to sleep, and she had almost done the same, but she wouldn't admit it to Phil, the last thing he needed was to be worrying about her as well. She felt a small tear trickling down her face, she then sat up, and saw Phil was sat up in bed as well, he looked at her, as though he almost expected her to be awake anyway, he knew all a long she wouldn't be asleep, they both sat there in silence, until he saw her wipe the stray tear from her face.

'have you been crying?' he asked her concerned.

'not really….well….yeah actually I have.' she said suddenly. He pulled her into his arms and she rested her head on his chest, she could feel his heart beating. Phil stroked Sam's hair and held her close to him, he needed her more than he ever imagined he would right now, and just lying together seemed to help him through his pain.

'I'm sorry you know Sam, I didn't mean to upset you, I just wanted you to understand.' he said kissing the top of her head.

'I'm really glad you told me, now I can be hear for you, now I know everything about your past.' she said looking up at him, he didn't answer her, he just turned away, and looked out the window.

'what's wrong, you have told me everything, haven't you?' she asked.

'not exactly, I will tell you now, but promise me you wont go mental, coz its really bad.' he said, Sam sat up, she wanted to hear what he'd got to say.

'just tell me, please.' Sam said, very worried now, what possibly could be as bad as what he had told her earlier she thought.

'ok…. When mum and dad finally split up, I used to have to go and stay with him at weekends, this was before my mum knew anything about it, anyway, he was working for the same gang he is working for now, and he made me become one of the members of the gang, this carried on from me being about seven till being about thirteen, he made me watch them kill people, and if I ever said anything to anyone then they said they would kill me too, I once had to watch someone get there hands cut off because they had been caught steeling off them!' he said, feeling ashamed.

'and is this why you know so much about this gang then?' she asked slightly shocked.

'well yeah, I know about them coz my dad and the gang taught me how to be able to fight, he was even that sick to make me beat up kids that he'd kidnapped that were my age, and after he would abuse them too, and I couldn't do anything to help them, coz he had other gang members watching my every move.' he said sadly, Sam hugged him tightly, she could believe what a sick scumbag this bloke was, why would he do something like this people, and especially his own son!

'why did they never get caught then, surely someone must have tried to report him, what about all the people he had hurt?' she said whilst still holding him, he eventually answered after he had stopped himself from crying.

'they wouldn't report him, coz most of the people he hurt were criminals, and if they set him up then you could guarantee that he would make sure that they were the ones that went to prison, and he had lots of very good mates that were inside too, so he would just visit them, and tell them to make their lives hell.' he said, he pulled away from Sam, and looked into her eyes, she looked so angry and hurt, and he felt bad for telling her, but she had to know.

'I'm so sorry, if I could of stopped it back then I would have, but there was nothing I could do, Steve knows what about the gang stuff, he just doesn't know about me being abused by him.' he said still looking at her, she was so beautiful, and she had just had to take so much in these last few days, and now she had all this to deal with as well.

'don't worry I wont say anything to anyone, and if I hear you say your sorry once more Phillip then I'm afraid I'm going to get annoyed.' she said grinning, Phil smiled back when he realised she was joking, they both rolled over on the bed together giggling whilst Phil laid on top of her, he pinned her down, and started to kiss her neck, he started to pull the straps of her top down, as Sam started to giggle even more, she kissed him and pulled him to her so she could see his face. He started to smile.

'what are you smiling at?' she asked, smirking.

'nothing, I just wish that you were still feeing annoyed, and in a bad mood, coz when you play hard to get you are much better in bed.' he said laughing. Sam slapped him playfully, as he kissed her, she got up, and walked over to the other side of the bedroom, Phil looked at her with a puzzled expression on his face.

'where are you going?' he said to her, she started to smile again, she took her night top off to reveal her bra and a thong, Phil just started to grin.

'well, apparently I'm much better in bed when I play hard to get, so I'm going to make you wait for a while, I'm sure you can manage without sex.' she said throwing her top on the floor.

'what so you are going to deprive me from my needs by not letting me sleep with you, and just as extra punishment your going to walk around with hardly anything on?' he asked feeling annoyed at the thought, he got up and sat on the edge of the bed, looking at her, like a small child being told off.

'got it in one babes, you shouldn't have said that I'm rubbish in bed' she said walking closer to him.

'but I didn't, I said that you are better in bed when your playing hard to get.' he said grinning.

'same thing, now if you don't mind, I'm going to get a drink from downstairs, you can sit there all night hoping and praying, but until you realise that its you that's crap in bed, then you are getting nothing from me.' she said, she walked even closer to him this time, she gave him a kiss, and walked out of the room smiling to herself, whilst Phil sat there sulking, and thinking about what he was missing out on…….


	23. Chapter 23

**Gangsters Paradise part 23**

Two days had passed and Sam and Phil were working together on a totally different case. Jack had made sure that they were both kept out of trouble by letting the likes of Jo and Zain deal with the Gangsters that had been arrested, but Phil was always being updated on any news throughout the day.

'Phil I need you to come with me to arrest Thomas Williams.' Sam said gathering her phone and hand bag together.

'yeah sure, I'll just get my coat.' he said smiling at her, he got his coat and they both left the station in one of the CID cars.

After ten minutes of Phil's swearing and impatience with the drivers in front Sam decided to speak.

'what's wrong with you, I thought you were coping fine?' Sam asked grinning.

'its all your fault, every time we go back to yours you say that were gonna have some fun, then you tell me you cant be arsed and that your not in the mood, your just a tease Samantha Nixon.' he said smirking.

'well you shouldn't have said all those things should you, and anyway its only bin two days, I'm sure you can wait a while longer.' she said looking away, Phil was just about to answer when Sam spotted their suspect.

'right that's our guy Thomas, I will radio the station.' Sam said whilst Phil started to drive a little slower so that he couldn't see them. He was on foot, and Thomas semt to be going down a alleyway, Phil stopped the car a little so Sam could get out and follow him, whilst Phil went to find a safe place to park the car.

Sam used her radio to communicate with Phil, but she stayed a safe distance away from the suspect so that he wouldn't hear them talking.

'Phil he's going round the back of a Pub, what do you want me to do, shall I wait for you before I arrest him, or shall I do it now, he's just picked up a black bag, and now he's stood around, as though he's waiting for someone.' Sam whispered to Phil into the radio.

'wait for me, coz he could be dangerous, he should know that were on to him by now, I will be two minutes.' he said to Sam, he got out of the car and then ran in the direction of the pub, but went around the other side, so that if Thomas spotted Sam then he would run straight into him.

Two minutes had gone now so Sam thought that Phil must be near by. She decided to approach Thomas.

'Thomas Williams?' Sam asked whilst he looked at her alarmed. 'I'm DS Nixon, from Sun Hill CID, we have reason to believe that you are dealing in a class A drug, oh and what's in the bag?' she asked, he looked away, and didn't speak.

'I said what's in the bag!' Sam shouted, he looked at her again and ran. Sam chased after him, he ran towards a fence so that he could jump over it, Sam couldn't quite catch up with him, and was beginning to think he would get away, until Phil charged past her, he caught up with Thomas, and dragged him back down just as he was half way over. He tried to hit Phil, but Phil pushed him face first it to some bags full of rubbish.

'well well, we've got you now mate, now come on your nicked!' Phil said, he grabbed him and pulled him up, he put the handcuffs on him and took him in the direction of where the car was parked, while Sam just smiled to herself at how macho Phil thought he was.

The day went really quickly, Sam and Phil had both managed to get Thomas to confess to dealing drugs and they had set a trap to catch his supplier, which had gone to plan, and they were feeling very pleased with themselves.

They both walked out of the station together, Phil put his arm around her waist.

'how about we go back to yours, and maybe we could…you know.' he said with a cheeky grin on his face. Sam looked up at him and smiled.

'you don't give up do you?' she said, whilst he lowered his head to her and kissed her, she kissed him back and he gently moved his tongue into her mouth, she then pulled away after a few minutes.

'come on then, lets see who's shit in bed!' she said laughing as they both walked over to his car, Phil smirked all the way. After five minutes of silence whilst he was driving, they came to some traffic lights, Phil looked over to Sam and grinned, he moved his hand onto her leg, so she crossed them, just to annoy him, he smirked at her and she smiled, he then put his hand on her leg again and managed to get it a bit further up her skirt this time. He kept his hand there and then started to concentrate on the road as the lights changed, so Sam touched his hand and slowly pushed it further and further up the inside of her thigh, he started to sweat, he couldn't look at her, but he knew she would be loving this, just teasing him, if she did that anymore he thought he would end up crashing the car. Sam smirked as he pulled his hand away quickly.

'what's the matter Phillip, cant you hack it?' she said grinning.

'not when you do things like that, I cant wait till we get back to yours' he said smirking to himself as he thought of what he was going to do to her.

They both got out of the car at Sam's house, she opened the door. Phil's hands crept around her waist and he started to kiss her neck, she walked into the hallway and Phil shut the door and locked it, he grinned at Sam, and she smiled. They then started to kiss each other passionately and Phil lead her into the living room, they both stopped as Phil had stood on something on the floor, he looked down and picked it up, it was a piece of glass, Sam watched him wondering what was wrong, when she looked up and saw that the large mirror in her lounge had been smashed, and there was blood on the floor….

**Hehe, sorry to leave it there, but i will be updating this very soon, that is if you all review, and let me know whether this fic is any good, and sorry that there was so much for you to read, it's took me about two months to figure out how to do it, lol, anyway please R&R! Xxx Ami xxX**


	24. Chapter 24

**Gangsters Paradise Part 24**

'Stay here!' Phil said to Sam as he walked out of the living room and into the kitchen, Sam glanced at the window that had been smashed in the dining room, she couldn't understand what was happening and why it was happening to her and Phil.

Sam paced around the living room, waiting for Phil to come back, she couldn't hear him, so she decided to go and look for him, she walked through the dining room and stopped at the kitchen door, she heard a scuffle, she hesitated at the door, when she finally opened it there was three gangsters stood with guns pointing at Phil's head. Sam stood in shock, not knowing whether to run, or stay with Phil, she froze to the spot, Phil looked at her, he was hoping that she would run away to get help, but she didn't she just stood looking into his eyes, praying that it was all a dream.

One of the gangsters came towards her and she flinched, he grabbed her arm and pointed the gun at her, without a single word they led both of them out of her house, and into a van that they had parked around the back, one of the gangsters got into the drivers seat, whilst the other two sat in the back with Sam and Phil, guns still pointed at them, at this point all Phil was thinking was how he could get them both out of this, he needed a plan, and he didn't have one.

Sam sat opposite Phil quietly, not looking at him, a tear glistened its way down Sam's cheek, Phil looked over to her noticing she was ignoring him, but didn't want to say anything, just in case he got them killed there and then.

One of the gangsters started to laugh, as Phil became angry at them watching people go through so much torture, and he wasn't about to let him and Sam become their next victims.

'what are you laughing at?' Phil asked becoming frustrated, Sam looked at him wondering what he was going to say next, hoping he didn't say something to make them turn nasty.

'nothing mate, I'm just wondering why you haven't asked me who's the blood is on you're girlfriends living room floor' he said smirking.

'why, who's blood is it?' Phil asked alarmed, Sam looked at him worriedly.

'its your fathers Phillip, we will show him too you later.' he said laughing with the other gangster. Phil got frustrated and lunged himself at them both, wanting to kill them, they both used all their strength and held Phil down, they then shoved the gun in his face, Phil stopped still, calming himself down, whilst Sam was crying. After a few moments of silence Phil spoke again.

'is he... dead?' he asked struggling with the last word.

'you will find out when we get there, we have got you're brother too, we were hoping you could do us all a favor, we need to get rid of one of them, he knows too much, one of your family grassed on us, and that one had to pay' he said looking at Sam, she just glared at both of the gangsters disgusted with them.

'you have killed one of them haven't you!' Phil shouted, but one of the gangsters held him down before he lost his temper again.

'we will show you when we get their' he said smirking...

Half an hour later the van stopped at a warehouse in the middle of Sun hill. The gangster that was driving got out of the van and slammed the door shut, making Sam jump, the doors opened and the other two gangsters got out, hiding their guns, they signaled for Phil and Sam to get out, Phil held her hand and got out of the van first, he could feel her trembling, she was petrified, she stepped out of the van, and the gang moved away from them, leaving them alone for a few moments, before they got their plan into action.

Phil spoke to an upset Sam.

'you're going to be ok, i promise, nothing will happen to you, not while I'm here.' he said pulling her too him, hugging her tightly.

'were not though are we, you are probably going to have to do some of their dirty work, and then god knows what will happen to us after that, i mean we could end up dead, and know one would know' she whispered to him nervously.

'I'm going to get you out of here, i will do what i have to do then we will see what happens.' he said kissing the top of her head. Phil was dragged away from Sam, as the other gangster wanted them to be separated. A few moments later they entered the warehouse, where they were greeted by the gang leader Ricky Bronski, he started to smile when he saw how scared they both were.

'Hello Phillip, this is going to be a fantastic family reunion' he said laughing as Phil tried to control his temper.

'apparently you want me to do something, can we just get it over with, then i want to leave.' Phil said annoyed.

'Yeah sure, i will just bring out that traitor of a dad of your's.' he said smirking as two of the gangsters fetched out a large black bin bag, Phil looked at Ricky shocked, wondering what was going on, whilst Sam stood behind Phil, staying silent. They put it on the floor, and Phil looked at it, wondering what they expected him to do.

'open it!' Ricky said to Phil as he looked at him puzzled, then a gangster came from behind him and nudged him towards it, Phil bent down to the bag, he knew what the smell was.

He pulled back the black bin liner and suddenly shot backwards as he realized what it was, he started to sob, so Sam grabbed him and held him tightly, she also started to cry wondering what the hell was going to happen to them.

'whats the matter Phillip, you hated him anyway, its a good thing that he's dead!' Ricky said walking over too them both, he pulled Sam away and shoved her over too the other gangsters in the corner, she stayed with them petrified.

'right then Phillip you know what i am capable of, so you will be doing me this favor, and if you don't well lets just say that that gorgeous girlfriend of your's will be dead as well.' he said nastily. Phil wiped away the tears form his face.

'whats this favor then?' he said suddenly interested.

Ricky clicked his fingers and Steve was fetched out, unconscious and beaten up badly, Phil looked at him wanting to help but knowing he couldn't. Ricky walked up too Phil and handed him a loaded gun.

'kill him!' he said standing back and waiting, whilst Phil and Sam looked at each other petrified...

**Hehe, so sorry to leave it their, this fic is almost over now, so i shall be updating very soon, then i can make a start on my other fics! I hope you liked this chapter, lol, and please R&R! xxx**


	25. Chapter 25

**Gangsters Paradise Part 25**

Phil placed his finger on the trigger, whilst Sam looked at him, suddenly believing that he was actually going to kill his own brother, Phil wiped the tears from his cheeks and put his finger back on the trigger again, his palms became sweaty and he looked over to a distraught Sam, who was pleading with him not to do it.

Steve opened his eyes in pain, it took him a few seconds to realise what he was seeing, he felt light headed and he couldn't see properly, because he had been so badly beaten. He looked up too see a gun pointed at his head, and what looked like his brother holding it, he then turned his head to see Sam crying in the corner whilst two gangsters were trying to hold her still, and another gangster stood at the door, making sure no one came in, then there was Ricky, the man that had made his life a misery these past few months.

'kill him then!' Ricky shouted at Phil who looked over Sam and mouthed the words 'I'm sorry' to her, she looked away, not wanting to see what was about to happen, Steve then realised what Phil was going to do, he started to tremble and cry, and begged Phil not to kill him.

'Phil please don't do this I'm you're brother.' he said shaking.

'i don't have much choice, it's either you or Sam, and i love her.' he said crying.

'but what about me?' he asked shivering with fear, Ricky became impatient and walked over to Phil, he tried to take the gun off him, but Phil moved it away from him, so he couldn't grab it.

'I'm getting fed up with this Philip, you either kill him, or i will have my lovely team over their rape that girlfriend of yours, it's you're choice.' Ricky said smirking. He walked back to where he was standing before, waiting for him to pull the trigger.

'OK, i will do it, but don't hurt her, if i do this i want you to promise me you will let her out of here' he said looking over to Sam who was getting fed up with the two men that were holding her still, she just wanted to get out of here, and be with Phil. Ricky just nodded, whilst Phil looked down at the gun in his hand again, and concentrated on what he was about to do, whilst Steve looked at him in horror!...

Steve sat on the cool hard floor and he looked up again into the barrel of the gun, the tears that were falling from his eyes were stinging the cuts on his face, from where he had been hit and kicked by the gangsters, Phil looked into his brothers eyes again and pulled the trigger, three gun shots rung out and Steve opened his eyes and looked around, he saw that Phil had killed the three gangsters that were in the room and he was now pointing the gun at Ricky. Sam ran over to Phil realising she was now free from their grasp and she hugged him tightly, he held on to her with one hand, whilst he steadied the gun with his other, Steve dragged himself to his feet and got his mobile out, he rang the station for back up, so he knew that there would be someone on their way soon. Phil continued to point the gun at Ricky's head.

'come on then Philip, kill me, you can get me back for what i did to your dad!' he shouted.

'i don't want to kill you, i want to see you rot away in prison for life!' Phil said smugly.

'well why are you pointing a gun at me then Philip, just arrest me now?' he asked, thinking Phil wouldn't kill him, but he then glanced his eyes to the three dead members of his team, wondering if he had underestimated Phil, and maybe he should have helped him with his dad all those years ago, and stopped all the abuse from happening.

'i cant.' Phil said shaking, Sam held onto him even tighter, just wishing that backup would arrive quickly.

Ricky walked closer to Phil and Sam, holding his hand out, as if it was going to protect him, but really knowing that right now, Phil was capable of anything.

'come on Phil mate, put the gun down.' he spoke to Phil gently.

'why should i, all you have ever done is make my life hell, for me and my family.' Phil said as tears gently escaped from his eyes.

'well kill me now then, if that's what you really want!' he shouted again.

'what i want is for you to tell me that you're sorry, for everything bad that has happened to me in my life.' Phil said shivering as everything was running through his mind.

'what that's it, sorry, that's all you want me too say, sorry?' he asked walking a little closer, but Phil pointed the gun at him even more, making sure he didn't come too close. Phil nodded at him.

'OK then, I'm sorry, there I've said it!' he shouted at him, Phil felt a sudden burst of anger rise through his body, knowing that he didn't mean it at all, he fired the gun, but it shot him in the chest, Sam screamed and Steve stood in shock as Ricky slumped to the floor in pain, after a few moments of him lying lifeless on the floor, they just assumed he was dead, Phil threw the gun on the floor and took Sam's hand, he put his arm around his brother and they all walked over to the other end of the building, towards the door, Steve unlocked it and another gunshot echoed the building, Sam turned around and looked at Ricky, who had crawled to the gun that Phil had thrown, he was almost dead, but he couldn't resist having one last go at Phil.

She then realised as she looked at Phil that blood was oozing out of his chest, he fell to the floor, and Sam crouched down with him, nursing him in her arms and crying, petrified that he was going to die. Steve ran over to Ricky and took the gun from him, realising he was now dead he ran back to his brother, praying that he was going to survive, he began ringing for an ambulance, hoping that someone would be able to help. He opened the door letting some air in from where Phil was lying, almost unconscious.

'Phil you better not die on me now, don't leave me on my own' Sam whispered in his ear, he looked at her trying to breath, but finding it hard to speak..

'Sam... i love you so much, you are the only thing i have ever cared about, and i don't want you to ever stop loving me.' he touched her face as he said this, Sam started to cry again, and kissed him, trying to stop him from going to sleep.

'i will never stop loving you, i love you more than anything, just please don't leave me, i need you.' she said to him, by this point Steve was now crying, not knowing what to do, he took his jacket off and held it tightly over his wound, stopping him from loosing more blood. Sam kissed Phil again on the lips, and when she pulled away she realised that he had shut his eyes. She kept hold of him not knowing what to do, still crying, she feared the worst, but not wanting it to be true.

'Sam, he's gone, we need to wait for backup, come here.' Steve said hugging her from where she was still sat on the floor with Phil, she refused to move, and made Steve go away, leaving her and Phil's lifeless body alone. She sat, nothing sinking into her mind at all.

'Phil wake up, please, don't leave me like this, i love you.' she whispered those last three little words, that had never meant so much to her in her whole life. She looked away, to hear police sirens, and ambulance's approaching the building, she got up to move away, when she felt a gentle tug on her wrist.

'i love you too' came a small whisper, Sam turned to face him and smiled, looking into his piercing brown eyes...

**Well that's all folks! Sorry to leave it there, this fic is finished now, but i may do a sequel, if you all review that is! ;) lol. I hope it was OK, i would like to say a huge thanks to all my reviewers, and basically thanks to the people that have actually took their time to read it! So cheers! xxxx**


End file.
